Hana Akai
by xXviolenceisgolden
Summary: Ren and Kyoko are set to work together in a new movie; a Japanese version of the Scarlet Pimpernel, by Baroness Orczy . Unfortunately, one of their co-workers is an A-grade psycopath and Yashiro is plotting certain... things...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a random story about Ren and Kyoko starring in a happy little romance together. I know, not particularly original, and I'm a mediocre writter. Still, anything is worth a try!!**

**Hana Akai means Scarlett Flower in Jap, as the movie in this is based on the Scarlett Pimpernel by Baroness Orczy. **

**Happy Reading!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Of course, this awesome manga does not belong to me, because I couldn't draw to save my life. **

000000000000

**CHAPTER ONE!!**

Ren sighed. This newbie actress just wasn't getting it; even the gentlemanly Ren Tsuruga was getting tired of her childish I'm-a-cute-young-girl act. If only it _was_ an act. Her manager could probably do better than the unbelievable, flat drivel of lines pouring from Mayui-chan's mouth.

"Stop!" called Director Shinkai, after what seemed like the hundredth take. "Mayui-chan, you are supposed to be a smart, beautiful woman. I just can't feel that. At all."

Mayui-chan seemed to wilt. "I...I'm trying..."

Her manager tactfully suggested a period of recuperation, and the exasperated cast and crew were glad to comply. Ren walked over to sit next to Shinkai.

"Remind me again why I hired her..." the Director moaned.

"Because she is the daughter of a friend of a friend. Shinkai, I hate to say it but this just isn't working. Admit it. She's horrible."

"...She's not that bad."

Ren looked at him. "Director. In the first take she fumbled her lines. How can you fumble 'Yes dear'? Third take. She tripped and fell into a light stand. In the seventh take she said _my_ lines!"

"Well, I promised her father I'd let her in on this project. I'd hate to break that."

"Actually, I think she'd do quite well as the character Suzanne; pretty but brainless. You need an actor with more depth."

"Well, we could always call Ruriko. You've worked with her before."

Ren: *Glares*

"...Or not. "

At that exact moment, Mayui-chan bounced up to them, tripping on the edge of the carpet and pitching headfirst into what looked like would be a touching reunion with the floor. However, Ren, game as ever to spoil a potential funny moment, immediately stepped up and caught the girl-child. He set her right way up again, somehow managing to do one of his sparkly fake smiles while drowning in her apologies.

Behind the polite facade, Ren grimaced. It was going to be a long movie...

0

Yashiro was happy. Why, you ask? Because he had just finished another chapter in the 'Force Ren and Kyoko together by any means necessary' plan. Mwahahaha...!

0

Kyoko stood just inside the main room, watching the filming. Yashiro-san had called in sick. Or rather, his auntie had. His poor sick auntie who need her favourite nephew's help IMMEDIATLY. You know how it is. So, she'd finished her LME LoveMe chores, collected Ren's schedule from Sawara-san, done some quick shopping and ended up seeing the last-ditch attempts of Director Shinkai to try to work with what he had. It wasn't going very well. It seemed that, like many aspireing actresses before her, the girl onstage with Ren was either being overpowered by Ren's amazing skills or staring at him for so long she lost her bearings. In fact, she was in danger of falling over, if this went on.

Finally, the Director called a halt. Kyoko saw Ren and the other actress, a young girl a little older than her, leave for the dressing rooms to remove their costumes. Their very elaborate, 18th Century costumes. I'm sure you can all imagine the sparkles around Kyoko's face.

She moved forward to talk to Director Shinkai. The last time she had seen him was ¾ of a year ago, when she had an act-off against the stuck up Ruriko Matsunai. She'd lost the battle when she fainted on set, due to her injured ankle. Kyoko remembered that Shinkai Seishi was very nice to her about it afterwards, even taking her to get a photo done.

"Kyoko-chan, hello!" He'd noticed her.

"Good evening, Director Shinkai!" she bowed, "You have a good memory."

He laughed. "You've got very famous now, Kyoko-chan! I've kept an eye out, you know?"

She blushed. After Natsu and Mio, she guessed it was quite natural of him to remember her. She was really very proud of the way they turned out. They exchanged the common pleasantries and began to talk about the new movie that Shinkai was filming. Well, they'd only started filming a week ago, but the plot sounded good. It was an adaption on an English story, the Scarlet Pimpernel, which had been renamed "Hana Akai".

The main characters were a seemingly stupid, rich English courtier who marries a beautiful French woman. There is civil unrest in France which breaks out into the bloody French revolution. A mysterious Englishman and his daring band of gentlemen steal into France and help the aristocrats to escape, with all manner of audacious schemes. Of course, the French woman does not realise this 'Scarlet Pimpernel' hero is her husband, and is blackmailed into betraying him. After much emo-ness, they are reconciled and live happily ever after. The end.

Of course, by now Kyoko was drooling and Shinkai continued to expound upon his genius idea. Then a thought struck him.

"Kyoko-chan?"

"Eh?"

"Why are you here, anyway?"

She blushed. "I've just come to get Ren and take him home."

The Director blushed. "Oh...um... right... Ahem, congratulations, you guys did get along so well..."

"Wha...?! NO! I'm his manager! His temporary manager!!"

"Eh?! Whoops, sorry about that. Oh, there he is now!"

They both turned to see Ren enter the room, briefly talking to a crewmember before making his way over to them. He smiled confusedly at Kyoko.

"Good evening, Mogami-san."

"Hello Tsuruga-san! I'm your temporary manager again!"

"Oh." Shinkai could have sworn he heard disappointment in Ren's voice, but decided that he must have been mistaken as Ren immediately smiled and said, "That's very good of you, Mogami-san. Thank you for taking this on...short notice?"

"Yes, Sawara-san called me just an hour ago. Yashiro-san has some family problem at the moment."

0

Of course he does, Ren thought as he left with Kyoko. He always has something that makes it necessary to shove me and Kyoko together in small, enclosed spaces where I can hear her every breath, feel the vibrations from her slightest movement and breathe her scent whenever... no! Snap out of it, man, you sound like her stalker! Can you see the headlines?

"_Japan's top actor, a pedophile!" _

"_Tsuruga Ren denies allegations that he harassed a teenage gir!" _

"So," began Kyoko, startling a brooding Ren from his make-believe paparazzi fun park of horror, "How goes your new movie?"

"Not well." Ren admitted. "The female lead just doesn't fit the part, as I'm sure you noticed."

"Well... I guess I did. She's so lucky! Playing a beautiful, smart gentlewoman... And the dresses!!"

Ren chuckled as Kyoko continued to elaborate on her theme of tragic princess/lady and her one true love. If only... but no. She was too naive to realise that he would love to be her happily ever after.

They stopped at Ren's apartment and got out. Then he realised.

"Mogami-san! I forgot to take you home! And it's very late..."

"Eh? It's all right, I brought some groceries and a change of clothes. I hope you don't mind, but... well, you've got an early job tomorrow and your day is as busy as ever. I want to make sure you eat _something_." She smiled.

Ren spent about half a second imagining that she just wanted to be around him, before he noticed the bags Kyoko was taking out of his car. Lots and lots of them. He saw rice and meat and fish and vegetable and cans and little packets of flavouring. How the hell did they get in his car in the first place?

He hurried towards her to help her with the shopping. They took off their shoes as they got inside, and Ren put the bags onto the table. His apartment was a nice one, relatively large for someone who lived alone, but what can you say? It's not like he couldn't afford it. Kyoko immediately went into the kitchen, after commanding him to sit down and relax after his hectic day. Soon all sorts of strange clanging noises could be heard from his kitchen, no doubt from utensils he'd never seen before.

Soon, the smell of perfectly cooked rice and fish, plus soup with a side of greenery filled Ren's simple but stylish (and no doubt expensive) living area. He turned his head around to see a glowing Kyoko happily transporting her dishes to the table. They sat in a companionable silence that was broken at intervals by small talk varying from the fish they were eating to Ren's coming appointments. Of course, Kyoko was more like a live-in housekeeper than a manager, but Ren didn't care. He enjoyed being around her, no matter the reason.

0

Kyoko sat by the table and contemplated Ren. He seemed happy, but he wasn't saying much. He looked... tired. Distinctly tired.

"Tsuruga-san?"

"Yes Mogami-san?"

"Have you been sleeping badly lately?"

Yes, Ren thought, I've been thinking about you all night, to the point where I fall into an exhausted sleep only to dream about you, and then I wake up in the morning and start thinking about you again... "No, why?"

"Oh. Nothing. You should make sure you sleep and eat lots, you know, to keep up your strength."

Um, actually, with you sleeping over at my house I think that you might be at least a little worried about what I might need my strength for...

"Ok," He said.

They lapsed into silence.

Kyoko began clearing up as soon as they had finished, bringing the dishes from the table to Ren, who, surprisingly was very good at washing up. Huh. Fancy that. But of course, she realised, Tsuruga-san is good at everything! She smiled to herself. After retrieving her sleepwear from her bag, she called out to Ren.

"Tsuruga-san, I'm going to get changed now, where's the bathroom again?"

"Um...it's the, err... the one on the left down the hall." She didn't see him blushing.

"Thank you!"

Kyoko locked herself in Ren's bathroom. It was as big as her bedroom back at the Daruma. Feeling curious, she took a look in the cupboard above the sink. It contained various hair products (chuckle), a razor, some aftershave, a first-aid kit and a toothbrush. All were distinctly male products. She unscrewed the aftershave bottle and sniffed at it. It smelled somewhat like Ren, but not completely. It was odd to realise she knew what he smelt like.

She changed quickly, brushed her teeth and said goodnight to Ren. His carpet was a nice cream-coloured fuzzy one, the type you feel like wriggling your toes in. So she did. This time she slept in the guest room, not on his table, which was a distinct improvement. Beds tend to be somewhat softer than tables. It's just one of those things.

Kyoko fell asleep. She didn't see Ren look in on her, standing in the open doorway before quietly closing the door and retiring to his own room.

0

Director Shinkai paced in his study, thinking.

It was his movie. His first major one, backed up by the President himself. And Mayui-chan just wasn't good enough. Her acting was just not right for the part. And her looks were wrong. She was cute, but didn't have the charm or grace that the lady Marguerite should have. He'd have to choose another actress; Mayui could have Suzanne instead.

And then it struck him. Of course! _She_ wouldn't possibly refuse...

0

**Okay, that's it for now!! Please tell me what you think; even if you just say "I read it" or "You suck". Seriously. 0_o**


	2. Chapter 2

**This be chapter two...! Whoot whoot!! Ehehe... I'm really lazy...**

**Disclaimer: Yoshiki Nakamura owns all!!! (Including my soul...)**

0

**CHAPTER TWO!!**

"Whaaaat...?!" Kyoko said as she stood in front of Director Shinkai, after a particularly harrowing day- in-the- life- of- Ren, "You want me to what?"

"Take the main role. Let's face it, Mayui isn't right for it. She will stay in cast as Suzanne."

"But...I'm not... Let me think about it."

"Excuse me Director," Ren said as he took Kyoko by the arm and began leading her away, "Just give me a minute, please."

He 'escorted' her over to a conveniently placed bench that had not been there until it realised it was needed, and was thus imagined into existence by the author. The room they were in was a spacious, wooden styled room. Wood panelling. A wooden stage. There was that faint smell one gets from wood, as if you were in a sort of forest. For a brief second, Ren's mind flashed back to the moment he first met Kyoko, a small girl framed with leafy boughs, asking whether he was a fairy. Of course, he couldn't resist saying yes, and the smile she gave him was enough to put the sun to shame. The next few months were bliss to him.

"Mogami-san, sit down," Ren looked at her."This is your perfect role! Rich young lady, inferiority complex-free? I know that you wanted a break from mean roles. " _And I'd really love to work with you rather than Mayui-chan._

"I know, I just..."

"I told you we'd work on another project together. Do you not want to work with me...?" _Please say no, please say no..._

"No, it's just... well... I... Oh. I don't know why not to." She looked surprised and embarrassed.

Ren nodded, smiling. "I'll go tell Shinkai. We need to get you a script!"

0

Kyoko watched Ren walk away. What was she supposed to say? _No, I don't want to work with you because this is a romance and we're married in it and I have to kiss you and I don't want to fall in love?_ So she had put off the part. But then she got annoyed at herself. Why shouldn't she take the part? It was tailor made for her; she loved the storyline. Ren should be the one who's worried!

Ren walked back to her with the script. It had a summary of the story on the inside cover:

**Hana Akai** (aka The Scarlet Pimpernel )

_In 1792, during the bloodthirsty, early stages of the French Revolution, Marguerite St. Just, a beautiful French woman, is the wife of the wealthy English fop Sir Percy Blakeney, a baronet. Before their marriage, Marguerite had carelessly made comments in private which had the unintended consequence of sending French aristocrat the Marquis de St. Cyr and his sons to the guillotine. When Percy found out, he became estranged from his wife. Marguerite, for her part, became disillusioned with Percy's dandyish ways._

_Meanwhile, the "League of the Scarlet Pimpernel", a secret society of 20 English aristocrats, "one to command, and nineteen to obey", is engaged in rescuing their French counterparts from the daily executions. Their leader, the mysterious Scarlet Pimpernel, takes his nickname from the drawing of a small red flower with which he signs his messages. Despite being the talk of London society, only his followers and possibly the Prince of Wales know the Pimpernel's true identity. Like many others, Marguerite is entranced by the Pimpernel's daring exploits._

_At a ball attended by the Blakeneys, Percy's verse about the "elusive Pimpernel" makes the rounds and amuses the other guests. Meanwhile, Marguerite is blackmailed by the wily new French envoy to England, Citizen Chauvelin. Chauvelin's agents have stolen a letter incriminating her beloved brother Armand, proving that he is in league with the Pimpernel. Chauvelin offers to trade Armand's life for her help against the Pimpernel. Contemptuous of her seemingly witless and unloving husband, Marguerite does not go to him for help or advice. Instead, she passes along information which enables Chauvelin to learn the Pimpernel's true identity._

_Later that night, Marguerite finally tells her husband of the terrible danger threatening her brother and pleads for his assistance. Percy promises to save him. After Percy unexpectedly leaves for France, Marguerite discovers to her horror that he is the Pimpernel—the very man she has endangered. He had hidden behind the persona of a dull, slow-witted fop in order to deceive the world. He had not told Marguerite because of his worry that she might betray him, as she had others in the past. Desperate to save her spouse, she pursues Percy to France to try to warn him._

_Chauvelin is close to capturing Percy on several occasions, but the Englishman manages to outwit him each time. Percy rescues Armand and the Comte de Tourney, the father of a schoolfriend of Marguerite's. Percy is finally reunited with his frantic wife when they are both taken prisoner by Chauvelin, though luckily Percy is so well disguised as a despised Jew that the Frenchman does not recognize him. The couple later manage to escape._

_With Marguerite's love and courage amply proved, Percy's ardour is rekindled. Safely back on board their schooner, the Day Dream, the happily reconciled couple returns to England__**. - Wikipedia ^-^**_

Kyoko loved the story. She'd read it as a child, one of the many 'happily ever after' books she'd devoured while still disillusioned that Shotaro was her prince. For a time after he dumped her, she decided that all stories were lies, and shoved the books into the deepest darkest corner of her room. Which isn't saying much. But the intention was there. However, eventually she realised that her actions were childish. I mean, Corn was a real fairy prince, right? So there must be fairies. And princes. And thus she concluded that it was just Sho being an idiot.

The Director came over to her, apparently anxious to make sure she kept the role. It seemed that Mayui Kosubo had been told earlier that day, and all the arrangements worked out with her manager, who seemed quite relieved at the change. As well she might. Mayui had money, and some charm but her skills weren't that great. You can get away with crappy acting in a TV series, where it is excepted that you've only just leant your lines and improve is a way of life, but with a movie, it's different. Every movement is scrutinised from different angles, lines are repeated over and over, make-up and dress checks happen every couple of scenes.

To be truthful, Kyoko enjoyed the feeling of being part of a major project again. And working with Ren. They had pretty much the same timetables these days. She was going to see a lot more of him.

Kyoko smiled.

0

Ren watched Kyoko reading the script. Her beautiful, tawny hair was falling lightly over one shoulder as she bent over her page. Perfectly straight posture, though. As ever. She seemed happy. Suddenly she looked straight at him, smiling. They both jerked their heads in the opposite directions, blushing. Ren moved off stage and back to his dressing room, stopping to talk to Director Shinkai just outside the door.

"You knew she'd take the part."

Shinkai looked pleased. "Yes actually, I did. I arranged it with the crew, cast, Sawara-san and the President before you two even set foot on the set!"

Ren had to smile. The Director looked absurdly pleased with himself.

"She'll do very well, you know. You just have to wait for a little while, for her to get a feel of the character. "

"I understand." Shinkai nodded. "It's strange though. Maui-chan is rich and beautiful already. You'd think she'd be able to portray someone just like her. It must be the smart aspect of it. Mayui is obviously not that bright."

0

Mayui smiled at her housekeeper as she shut her bedroom door. She walked over and sat on her bed. Took off her expensive shoes. And threw them at the wall.

"_**Yahhhh......!**_ Arghhh!! How dare they! How _dare _they!! That stupid Director...! Urhhh...!"

She fell silent. They would pay, Mayui promised herself. They would pay.

0

**Yay, the psycopath makes her appearance!! (as a psycopath, that is). Take a guess what I'm going to ask. That's right. Please review. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long guys!! I've got my school certificate exams... Ughh... don't ask...**

**Anyway, here is the latest chapter!! ^^**

**Disclaimer: **Skip Beat is not mine, only Mayui.

**CHAPTER 3!**

Under the heading of 'Force Ren and Kyoko together by any means necessary' plan part deux, you will see a picture of Yashiro Yukihito rubbing his hands together. Why? Because he was, at that moment, imagining Ren and Kyoko having a nice, home cooked breakfast and going to work together. Ren had rung him to inform him of Kyoko's inclusion in Hana Akai, which of course pleased Yashiro very much. Ren had also rung to threaten Yashiro with various painful deaths on his return, which had not pleased him very much. But you can't have everything.

**0**

Kyoko had woken up a couple of hours earlier, wondering where she was. Then it had hit her. She was at Ren's, which explained why her futon was softer than usual (it was a large, comfortable bed). Ren had not woken up yet, so she was careful to quietly move from her room to the bathroom, to clean herself up and dress. Then she padded down the carpeted hall to the kitchen. Once she reached it, she turned her head to look back up the passageway to Ren's room. The door was slightly open.

Now, the food she'd prepared for breakfast was ready, with no one to eat it. It was seven o'clock ; Ren had a job scheduled for 8:30 and it could take some time to get to. Ren was usually very punctual, so why wasn't he up yet? Then it hit her. Ren. The man _never_ looked after himself properly! It must have been because he never ate a proper meal, just some cold rice snack. He probably just rolled out of bed, changed and was out the door. Well, not today! Kyoko proceeded to lay the table, set out her dishes and march down the hall to his room.

At the door she halted. What to do? Should she knock? Mayhap the traditional pots and pans would do it. At last, she decided just to go in there and shake him, and draw his curtains to let the light in. It had worked with Kuu. But she had been his son then. Now, she was just a girl about to enter a man's room by herself. She hoped he was wearing pyjamas, because if not, it was going to get awkward... She pushed the door open. It was relatively dark inside; Ren must be one of those people who can't stand light when they're sleeping. She waited for her eyes to adjust. Eventually, she could make out the shadowy forms of a wardrobe, a chest of draws, a walk in closet, a bedside table and a bed, from which she could hear the deep, even breathing of her sempai.

Curious, she walked forward, until her knees just grazed the sheets hanging from the bed. Ren looked very peaceful. His striking, silky hair was flopping casually over his forehead, casually elegant even in sleep. One of his hands was rested on the top of white sheets, a helping hand that was always extended in friendship and genial companionship to her. His eyes were closed. Maybe she shouldn't wake him up. She looked at his digital clock, 7:06. No, she had to, so they could eat and get to his job. She dithered, hovering over the bed, not wanting to wake him but knowing it was necessary. At that moment, Ren seemed to notice her presence, and he opened his eyes.

**0**

Ren was dreaming. It was, of course, a happy dream with Kyoko in it. It was back when they were little, and he'd demonstrated some of his acrobatic talent for her to enjoy. She'd loved it. Thought he was a real fairy prince. Every day, they had met by that stream of clear water, with the lush green forest surrounding them. Kyoko had never asked where he lived; he had never tried to follow her back home. Theirs was a special friendship that existed only there, in a magical world away from society's expectations or angry mothers who were never satisfied. She'd done everything with him for days, months even. Then he'd had to go. She'd been so upset. He felt good and bad at the same time; happy that she'd miss him so much and sad that they had to part. He could remember her leaning over him to cool his head with a handkerchief, after a particularly exerting display.

He opened his eyes. There she was, still. She'd come back to him; against all odds they'd met again, no longer a boy and girl who existed to give each other support. And he'd hated her. At first. Then he fell in love with her. The world worked in strange ways. He could see right into her eyes, and read some shock but maybe... affection, there. Perhaps she'd recognised him? It was a impractical thought, but he wished one day she would. He smiled up at her. Even more shock, accompanied by embarrassment. She broke eye contact first.

Ren woke up a little more. Why was she in his room? He checked the clock. 7:12. And what was that smell?

"Tsuruga-san, I'm so sorry, I thought I'd better wake you up!" Kyoko said apologetically.

"Ren."

"W-What?"

"Can't you call me Ren?" Whoops, maybe he wasn't _quite_ awake yet...

"Um... okay..." she took a deep breath, "Ren. We have to leave in 45 minutes, you need to eat breakfast!"

Oh. That was the smell. Kyoko quickly retreated from his room, muttering apologies and bowing. Ren walked into his ensuite bathroom and splashed his face with cold water, before carefully settling into his Tsuruga Ren persona. It had become so easy for him now, almost like a split personality. Actually, as he spent more time as Ren and lived as Ren, you could say that his alter ego was Kuon Hizuri, not the other way around. A quick (but careful) shave and a change of clothing, and he walked out into the living room. There was no actual dining table, seeing he never really ate a proper meal, but Kyoko had arranged the food around the small table near the TV. It was on, and a reporter was predicting fine weather in a dull murmur.

He sat down to eat. The food was, again, simple but delicious. Then again, anything your crush made for you to eat would be. He felt like talking to her, and the new movie was a good starter.

"So Kyoko," he began, seeing her start at his use of her first name. Well, if they were working closely together again (very closely), then he might as well. They'd known each other for almost a year now. "What are you thinking about your role as Marguerite?"

"Oh, well... um... you know..."She fumbled, "Marguerite has a brother who she loves, and she's smart and pretty and very fashionable. Her best friend is named Suzanne."

"What about a husband she loves very much?" he smiled.

Kyoko blushed in response. "She's got that too. Actually, she seems to have everything, except she's always unhappy. Until the end, that is."

"And why is that?"

"Oh, well... she loves her husband, but she feels he's changed, and she has become distanced from him. It really is a story about their love and reconciliation."

"Can you do it?" Ren asked bluntly.

Kyoko frowned for a moment as she considered. "I-I think so... only, this is set a while ago, and I don't know how I'm going to act that... On the upside, I know how to ride a horse!"

Ren: "..."

Kyoko: *smiling*

"How does that help?"

"Well, you know, they used horses to travel then. So if I already know how to ride a horse, I won't have to learn how!"

Ren had to laugh. She looked very smug and excited. "Kyoko, that's great, but you don't actually have a horse-riding scene. You ride in a sort of carriage mostly, because you're such a rich young lady. That aside, when did you learn to ride a horse?"

"Oh, that," Kyoko said airily, "I went to the country for a holiday once. The nice people we stayed with taught me how to ride."

She also remembered that she had gone on said holiday with Sho. The only thing that stopped her demons bursting out and shattering Ren's expensive furniture was the memory of him falling off a horse into horse-crap. (Oh, the face he'd made!!) As it was, she still managed to ruin her own good mood with the thought of him. Damn. Stupid bastard, always thinking he was so good. And she had been in a fine mood just a second ago. He had to spoil everything without even being there...

Ren noticed Kyoko practically spitting nails. He could imagine why; he hadn't missed that 'we'. Sho Fuwa. God he hated that boy.

The rest of the meal passed in silence.

**0**

Kyoko and Ren got to his morning interview on time, (_How does it feel to be voted Japan's hottest star?_) and continued working smoothly throughout the day. Finally, in the period between four and eight, they came to the film studio where Hana Akai was based. Obviously, they'd have to film in various locations, but for now, the building was perfect. Nice and large, but with an old, homey feel to it. In a couple of weeks, Shinkai had arranged for them to go on location to the seaside, to film the ending of the movie, which was set on the cliffs in France. Ren couldn't wait to go, not because he loved the seaside, but because it was the equivalent of a holiday with Kyoko.

Looking around the room, Ren saw Director Shinkai talking to some crew-members. He waited until they had finished, before casually sauntering over and asking,

"How do the crew feel about the change in cast?"

Shinkai looked up, "They're fine with it. Apparently that Mayui has a stuck-up side. They weren't happy."

Ren smiled, "And now they've got Kyoko, who'll most likely try to help them with their own jobs. They might just become schizophrenics. "

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" the other man looked at him sidelong.

"...They'll get mentally ill?"

"No, not that," Shinkai chuckled, "Actually, I was more interested with your now chummy status with my new lead. First names now, Ren? Isn't that nice."

Ren forced his face to remain calm and non-red. "Well, we've known each other for quite a while, Director. Our relationship has hardly been a hasty one."

"Of course not. Ever the gentleman, Ren." His eyes were laughing.

Ren huffed. To preserve a shed of dignity, he broke eye contact with Shinkai, his eyes roaming around the room to alight on Kyoko. The director noticed.

"Ren, could you bring her over here? I need to go over some things with her."

"Of course. Thank you, Director."

He walked to where Kyoko was chatting to some stagehands, who were moving the artificial lighting. She was holding a rag in one of her hands; the other was balancing a tall light. Already, she was creating friends among the other workers. Her posture was excellent, as always. He touched her lightly on the shoulder, and watched her bright eyes turn to him enquiringly.

"The Director wants to speak to you. Don't worry, you're not in trouble." He added, seeing faint alarm in her expression that was quickly nullified. The crew members smiled as she half walked, half skipped away. They saw a conscientious sempai reassuring his kohai. If only they knew. Actually, scratch that, it was safer this way... Ren nodded at the workmen, who respectfully nodded back, slightly awed at having gained the notice of the King of the entertainment industry. He smiled slightly and remarked that he was glad Kyoko was settling in well, and thanked them for their genial attitude towards her. They seemed even more awed.

Aware that he was distracting them, and making them a little uncomfortable, Ren moved to stand by the stage, watching the various preparations. So much work to do, behind the scenes. Lights to be fixed, arranged, cleaned, costumes to make, make-up to apply, props to create, plus all the editing of captured material. He glanced at Kyoko and the Director. They seemed to be talking animatedly. The Director was very enthusiastic with his projects, but when the filming started, he would become dead serious, pressing for perfection and not allowing a single mistake. A slight movement caught Ren's eye. For a second, he could have sworn he saw Mayui watching Shinkai and Kyoko. Then he dismissed it, after looking closer and seeing only shadows. The girl was probably still preening in front of her mirror.

**0**

**Okay guys, there it is. Be honest with me; does Ren sound like a stalker? Sometimes that guy scares me, he's so obsessed. Also, are my characters out of character? Cos I hate it when people write OCC's (except when they're hilarious) so I'd hate to do it myself.**

**Reviews are welcomed! Every second comment gets a virtual cookie!! (Wish me luck with my exams, they're in, like, two days...!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this is the next chapter!! I've been trying to update every weekend. My tests went well, by the way. I'm sure you were all worried ^-^. To Shiroyuki76, like I promised, I put Kyoko all dressed up in this chapter..!!**

**Disclaimer: **Skip Beat is not mine. Unfortunately.

**CHAPTER 4!**

Mayui watched in horror as that stupid, ugly replacement girl swaned around the room, talking to light crews, Tsuruga Ren and finally the equally-stupid Director Shinkai. She was so sneaky, batting her eyes at everyone and acting all innocent. And no one else saw it! She glared at Kyoko and the Director as they plotted happily with each other. Smiling and laughing as if nothing was wrong. She'd show them. Suddenly, Mayui met Ren's eyes from across the room. He seemed a little shocked, and she realised her face had no make-up on it. Crap! She quickly returned down the passageway. Now Ren must think she was a total barbarian. It was all their fault!

She hurried along the corridor and turned into her own dressing-room. It had yet to be changed; as she was no longer the main female lead, there was no need for such a spacious room. All her dresses, her costumes, her props, would need to be adjusted. Mayui looked into the mirror on her dressing table. The face that stared back was marred by a furrowed brow and pouty lips. She looked like a sulky child, which, it must be admitted, she was. A soft tap at the door announced the entrance of her manager. The lady was tall, with black hair, sensible shoes and fashionable glasses.

"Saku-san, why did you take so long?" she demanded.

"Mayui, the filming won't start for at least half an hour. Have you checked your new part?"

She sniffed, "Of course I have. But it doesn't matter, because that Mogami Kyoko will be gone sooner or later..."

Her manager looked worried. "Mayui, you know I always give you advice, you shouldn't say such things aloud. Always keep up a good face."

She was right. No need to let them know she hated them. She could just smile, act stupid and unsuspecting, as if she knew nothing about the plot that had cut her lead from the movie. Everyone discriminated against the beautiful rich people, those with more talent and grace than them. That plain girl; the only thing going for her was the fact that she was close to Tsuruga-san! She turned to face her manager. The woman was tall with black hair, quite pretty is she didn't dress so severely or wear such ugly glasses. But it didn't matter; her presence only enhanced Mayui's own appearance, and she was good at her job.

She breathed out slowly, and smoothed her features.

"You're right. I'll stay calm."

After all, she still had a job to do.

**0**

Kyoko stood in her dressing room. It was small but more than adequate, and close to Ren's. Yashiro had called to check on their progress and she'd enthusiastically reassured him of her charge's still-perfect attendance record. She breathed deeply through her nose. This coming bout of filming was important; it was to check if she could play the role properly. She'd studied Marguerite's character from different points of view over the past day or so, usually in different moods. She felt a slight closeness to her, as her younger life had also been hard. However, Marguerite had a brother who cared deeply for her, an older one who was more of a guardian to her. How was she supposed to show that? She could use Sho... or maybe Moko... Except Sho was a manipulating bastard who didn't have her good at heart, and Moko was barely ever obviously affectionate. The person who best fit that role would be... someone who didn't exist. A fairy prince, in fact.

Well, it didn't really matter. So long as she had a reference, something to start from, it could work. Funny, how the last time she'd used Corn to help her she was playing a boy, and now she was a rich, 17th Century lady. Corn was still helping her. She looked towards the costume rack. On it was a beautiful dress, full of frills and jewelled decorations. It was a light beige colour, with a low cut front and short sleeves that ended in lace at the elbow. There was also a matching hat which was apparently in fashion at the time. It, too, was beautiful but not practical. Like Dark Moon, for this project she had to wear a wig. It was a masterpiece of long, dark curls and when she had first seen it, she'd wished to grow her hair out so she could get it styled like that.

There was a knock at the door, announcing the arrival of two of Shinkai's most talented make-up artists. Kyoko felt vaguely insulted (did he think she needed it?) before her pleasure at the opportunity to dress like a princess overcame her, and she opened the door with an excited and genuine smile. The two women bustled inside and got to work.

**0**

Yashiro ran up the steps and paused as he entered the building. There were corridors leading every-which-way, and he didn't know which path to take. The foyer he was in was devoid of people, only a couple of chairs, a reception desk, drooping plastic pot plants and outdated magazines. He could see Ren's face on one of them; that was the shoot last June when the photographer kept hitting on him. Ren, that is. Over in the right corner was an old vending machine. He considered taking it hostage and demanding information, as he had once done to Ren, but discarded the idea. Yashiro chuckled briefly to himself; Ren's face had been hilarious, he'd looked so shocked.

"Ah!"

Yashiro turned at the sudden noise. Director Shinkai's head poked out of an open door to his left. He beckoned.

"Yashiro-san! Thought you were sick?"

"No, that was a relative of mine. She's better now. Have Ren and Kyoko arrived?" Yashiro asked as he walked towards the door. The room he entered into was already set up for filming; a large open area with lights and cameras.

"Yes," the Director replied, "They got here about 45 minutes ago. We talked for a bit, and now they've gone to get changed for the first take."

"I see..." mused Yashiro, "So, no developments you'd like to tell me about?"

Shinkai smiled and shot a sideways glance at Yashiro, "You've been meddling? I wondered why they gave the responsibility of one of Japan's greatest actors to a teenage girl. But coincidentally, there has been. "

"Oh? And what might that be?" Yashiro asked. He sensed a potential ally.

"Well, to tell you the truth, when she first came here I thought she and Ren were together. As in, together together, you know."

"Yes, I know. And?" He was feeling decidedly impatient.

"So you see, Ren has started to call Kyoko- Oh! There he is!" Shinkai smiled as Ren ducked into the room from a different entrance. He saw Yashiro almost instantly.

"Welcome back, Yashiro-san, exactly what were you thinking?" Ren smiled. Yashiro shivered.

"It wasn't my fault, I don't tell Aunties when to get sick!"

"No, of course you don't." Ren said amicably, "You just shove me and Kyoko together at any opportunity, however inappropriate."

The manager's eyes lit up almost immediately, and he shared a quick glance at the Director, who was also grinning.

"What? Oh..."Ren regretted talking almost instantly, "Yashiro, don't be so childish, it's not like I did anything _wrong_..."

The other men just smirked at him, and he felt his mouth starting to pout. He didn't like feeling exposed, and the two older guys certainly made him embarrassed just by the looks on their smug faces. Ren felt his face starting to get hot under their silent but eloquent gaze, and immediately turned away. Which is why he saw Kyoko, dressed up and stunning, before they did.

**0**

Shinkai sighed contentedly. Kyoko never failed to surprise him. He had a minor flashback to his feelings a year ago, when she'd first been clad in beautiful clothes and had stunned everyone there. That was nothing like now. He could practically feel shock and awe radiating from everyone in the room. To his left, Ren let out a shaky breath.

When Kyoko had first stepped out of the doorway, nervously smoothing her skirts and blushing, it had been Ren's look of utter captivation that had alerted them to her presence. Now, everyone was simply staring at her. The dress for this scene fit her perfectly, the light colours contrasting nicely with her tanned skin. Every movement was accentuated by a flutter of skirts and lace. Her wig was black and glossy; it didn't look odd on her, as she herself was naturally dark haired. Shinkai glanced around the room. The stagehands were staring, the light men were staring, Mayui's manager was staring and the girl herself, who had just arrived, was also staring. To his right, he saw Ren, still with that reverent look on his face mixed with a sort of...pain? Or frustration? He couldn't tell. The director decided it was time to break the impasse. Kyoko looked horribly nervous.

"Kyoko-chan! You look wonderful!" He said loudly as he walked towards her. Many others were quick to echo his sentiments, and soon the girl was surrounded by excited crewmembers and bit-actors, all complimenting her transformation.

"Kyoko-chan!" squealed Yashiro, "You look great!! Just wait till Ren..."

He faded off. Shinkai looked around the room. Ren wasn't there. He looked back to Kyoko, encircled by well-wishers. She looked devastated.

**0**

**Well, that's it for now!! I'll keep writing and get the next chapter up by next Saturday (I hope)!! **

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed. It really made my day, seriously. If you keep reviewing, I'll keep writing. I neeeed the motivation...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoot whoot!! 25 reviews 0 That is great guys, keep them coming!! And yay! We're up to chapter five already. I received many messages about Ren and his cowardly-ness. And now... we shall see... *turns around with raised eyebrow stroking imaginary beard***

**This is for whydoyouwanttoknowmyname, who I am officially now writing for! Thank you for your review!!**

**BTW, yes, I know this one took longer than a week (one week and a day, exactly). I was busy. I'll try harder this week!**

**Disclaimer: **Skip Beat, alas, was never mine. But it will be, when I become rich and buy the royalties to it... Also, I must add that the Scarlett Pimpernel is also, sadly, not mine.

**CHAPTER FIVE!!**

Ren slumped against his dressing room door. He felt drained. Exhausted. He barely remembered his rapid stumble from the set to his room. Kyoko. Beautiful and tempting.

He sighed. He should feel glad that she was so pretty, graceful, so right for her part. But he'd always seen her like that, it was just no one else did. When he first saw her step out of the shadows, he'd thought he was hallucinating. He'd recognised her immediately. Her hair was black again, but curled, not straight as it had been when they were younger. The emotions he felt as he stared enraptured were difficult to isolate. There was pride, of course, to see her looking so gorgeous. And lust. And hopelessness. And joy, for her. Then came jealousy, as everyone crowded around her, and anger. And finally self disgust. She was just turned seventeen. And he was her sempai. He had no claim to her, whatsoever.

Still, as Ren sat on the floor, back resting against the door, behind his closed eyes her image stayed. Radiant was the word. Everyone had been stunned. He felt another flash of pride, for how beautiful his girl was. But she wasn't _his_. This project was going to be frustrating. He already knew he wasn't going to care for any of the other young, male actors who would play his subordinates. Well, maybe not, only if they showed a more than friendly interest in Kyoko. He'd send them away screaming.

He sighed again, this time a more controlled breath out. Time to get himself together. He fixed the character of Tsuruga Ren in his mind; gentlemanly and conscientious. Slipping into the kind Ren, rather than being the selfish Kuon, was as easy as breathing. It used to be that he was always Ren; Kuon existed in him as a separate identity. Ren became his real self, like the transformation from boy to man. With the return of Kyoko into his life, his two selves had started to blend into each other; Kuon became more gentle and Ren more temperamental. He stood and checked his appearance in the mirror, wiping away a thin film or sweat from his forehead. Calm eyes that had captivated moviegoers stared back at him, revealing nothing. Eyes were supposed to be the window to the soul. Maybe he didn't have a soul.

Ren strode out of the room, down the deserted corridor and out into the main room. Kyoko was now standing with the Director and Yashiro, still flushed with a small smile on her face. The other members of cast and crew were sneaking covert glances at her. He made his way over to them, dressed in a fancy cream suit with a high waist and tall leather boots. It was apparently the latest fashion. Three hundred years ago. He would have felt self-conscious in such attire, except he had long ago schooled himself not to think about what everyone else must have thought. Plus, he was surrounded by professionals who appreciated the effort and technique that went into creating such elaborate costumes.

It also helped that Kyoko was staring at him with approval.

Ren came to rest beside them, smiling politely at Kyoko.

"You look lovely in your dress, Kyoko." He said, totally ignoring the sanctimonious looks on both the Director and Yashiro's faces.

She blushed and smoothed the front of said dress, beaming happily. "Thank you, Ren. It's so pretty isn't it? I- I like your costume too..."

Kyoko demons withered under a blinding assault from Ren's 2000 watt grin. Kyoko's own smile, it appeared, had faded by the time she uncovered her eyes.

"Tsuruga-san? Are you angry at me?"

Ren felt slightly put out at the formal mention of his name. Ah well, habits were hard to break. "No. Why would I be?"

"Well, when I came in you walked off... So I thought that I must have... done something. " She finished.

Ren was slightly stunned.

"That's not it, Kyoko, I just had to fix something on this jacket." he lied. There was nothing wrong with his jacket, apart from its weird style. Even if there was, he wouldn't know how to fix it. In fact, he'd probably have to ask Kyoko to do it.

"Oh!" Kyoko smiled. She believed him. "Well, that's great! But... is it fixed now?"

"Ah, yeah, don't worry about it..."

Kyoko smiled again, and talk changed to various mundane details while the crew finished setting up the props. Finally, it was time to test their skills, and Ren and Kyoko separated to get into position for their act. There were a number of other actors and actresses on set already; Mayui as Suzanne looking pretty in a simple white dress. There was also a medium height man with brown-blond hair called Takashi Jun, playing Ren's character's right hand man, Sir Andrew Ffoulkes. There were some other members of the cast present also, playing minor characters such as Lord Anthony Dewhurst and Suzanne's mother and brother, the Comtesse de Tournay and Vicomte. They were sitting around a fire place, acting out their respective parts. It was almost time for Kyoko's entrance.

**0**

Kyoko steadied herself as she waited for her cue.

"_Safe at last!" stated Sir Andrew Ffoulkes. "How good it is to be back in England!"_

"_Indeed, however my husband remains in France and in great danger. I will not feel secure until he is here. " The Comtesse said soberly. _

"_Never fear. The Scarlet Pimpernel himself has pledged to save your husband, madam. He will bring him safely across the Channel as we did with you." That was Lord Antony._

_Suzanne lent forward. _

"_We are very grateful to you both." She said, looking across to Sir Andrew, "I trust you absolutely!"_

_Sir Andrew Ffoulkes laughed._

"_You shame me, mademoiselle. I am but a tool in the hands of our great leader, who organised and effected your escape. No," he forestalled a question, "You cannot meet him. He works only in the dark and is known by only those in our circle. One to command, twenty to obey." _

"_But the Scarlet Pimpernel, what a droll name!" exclaimed the Vicomte, "I have heard of it, it is a small English flower, no? They say that every time an aristocrat is rescued from the guillotine, the Revolutionist's governing circle receives a paper with that flower on it."_

"_That is so." Assented Lord Antony. _

"_It is so good that you English men are so brave, yet in France treachery is rife. Take that woman, Marguerite Saint-Just, for instance. " sighed the Comtesse bitterly, "Denounced the Marquis Saint-Cyr and all his family to the tribunal. The whole family; dead to the guillotine and the glorious revolution."_

"_Marguerite Saint-Just?"asked Sir Andrew, shooting a quick look to Lord Antony, "Surely not..."_

"_Yes!" cried the Comtesse, "Do you know her? She married an Englishman not long ago."_

"_Know her? Know Lady Blakeney, the most fashionable woman in London? The wife of the richest man in England? Of course we all know Lady Blakeney!"_

_Suzanne tossed her head defiantly. "I'll never believe it. We went to school together, in France you know. I was very fond of Marguerite, I'll not believe she ever did anything so wicked."_

"_That may be, but there is no mistake! I hope to god that while I'm in this beautiful country, I never meet Marguerite Saint- Just!" The comtesse declared. _

_Lord Antony and Sir Andrew looked understandably awkward. The former leaned forward. _

" _When do you expect Sir Percy and Lady Blakeney?" he whispered._

"_At any minute now." The fair haired man replied. Even as he spoke, the clatter of horses hooves could be heard slowing on the cobblestones outside the door. Immediately, the room was thrown into chaos. The comtesse stood, declaring her intention to leave. Lord Antony stood with an oath and called to the landlord to delay their entry, and give the French women a chance to withdraw. Then a sweet voice with a slight foreign intonation could be heard through the din. _

Kyoko swept into the room, head held high with a smile on her small face. She was immediately the centre of attention.

"_Brrrr...! Has anyone ever seen such a contemptible climate? I am perished with cold!" Lady Blakeney stood tall in her rich velvet robe, with her plumed hat casing gentle shadows across her features, all set off by the graceful contour of her figure. With a quick glance around the room, Marguerite Blakeney had taken stock of everyone there. She smiled merrily at Andrew Ffoulkes. _

"_Sir Andew, what are you doing here in Dover?" without waiting, she moved straight onto Suzanne, and her whole face lit up, "Why! If it isn't my little Suzanne! Pardieu, citizeness, how came you to England?"_

_She walked up to them both, with her hands outstretched, as if that would breach the bloody gap between the aristocrats and the republicans. Lord Anthony and Sir Andrew watched from the sidelines with apprehension, recognising the tension in the Comtesse's body. _

"_Suzanne, I forbid you to speak to that woman!" grated the lady. She turned to leave the room, placing a restraining hand on her daughters arm. "Come."_

_For a brief second, Lady Blakeney's face fell, becoming slightly paler. The hand that clutched the beribboned stick seemed to shake. However, in another second the red lips were curving into a sarcastic smile and one delicate eyebrow was raised. _

"_Hoity toity, citizeness. What fly stings you, pray?"_

"_We are in England, madame, and I may forbid my daughter to touch your hand in friendship. Gentlemen." The older woman bowed to the two men, who subsequently bowed back, and she turn and exited the room. As Suzanne moved to follow her mother, she glanced back and saw the longing expression in the eyes of the beautiful woman scarce older than herself. She turned and ran back to Marguerite, grasping her hands and kissing her on the cheek before leaving. Her kind gesture effectively removed some of the tension from the room. Marguerite smiled and gathered up her skirts, walking gracefully over to the fireplace. _

"_Well, did you ever see such an unpleasant woman! 'Suzanne, I forbid you to speak to that woman!'" she gave a passable imitation of the Comtesse's voice. _

_The laughter that followed was a little tense. The young Vicomte, who had not followed his mother out, stood forward to champion her, but before he could a sound was heard from outside the room. It was the pleasant, but slightly inane laugh of Sir Percy Blakeney, baronet, and in another second the man himself had entered the room. Immaculately dressed, rich with a good figure and fine features, and over six feet tall, he would have been singularly handsome had it not been for the vaguely lazy expression in his eyes and the curl of his lips. It had amazed all of England when the sleepiest, dullest most British Brittisher that had ever set a pretty woman yawning, had secured a most sought after matrimonial prize that had had so many contestants. One day, Marguerite Saint-Just, known as the smartest woman in France, had simply up and married an Englishman and left her home country. _

_It was a mystery. _

**0**

**Okay, that is it for now! In case you didn't get it, Ren is Percy Blakeney. **

**Yeah...**

**So, now I suppose you'd like to get on with your life/homework/reading. However, I personally would love to get 30 reviews by next chapter soooo... Click the button. You know you want to.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, this be chapter six! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! I know, one day late again...**

**By the way, I've changed the genre of this story from Romance/Humour to Romance/Drama. It just suddenly occurred to me... I'm not funny. Nor is this story. Thus the change. Also, if people hadn't realised, the italics indicate scripted lines, or parts from the movie, or thoughts. **

**Disclaimer:** Skip Beat isn't mine; The Scarlet Pimpernel isn't mine.

**CHAPTER SIX!!**

Director Shinkai Seishi stood and watched the performance. Once Ren entered, you could say it all came together. He and Kyoko worked perfectly with each other. Of course, as Ren was playing the pretty young actresses husband, he suspected it was easier for Ren than it would have been for some other actor. He'd have to ask Yashiro about it later. The change in casting did not seem to have affected Mayui-chan; she was actually acting better than he'd ever seen. Maybe this role did suit her better? Again, he'd have to check.

He sat back in his low chair to analyse the piece more critically. The parts of the Comtesse and Vicomte were done passably; not excellent but not bad either. He watched as the young man playing the French aristocrat, the vicomte, turned and challenged Ren to a duel, as per the script. In real life, no one would have dared to challenge Ren, physically or otherwise. Although there had been that one time with that singer, Sho Fuwa... Arrogant guy, he seemed to remember. This young actor seemed quite brave while facing Ren; he'd been very happy to have scored even a minor part in such a production. Ren, as Sir Percy Blakeney, easily diffused the situation with a particularly inane laugh. Shinkai was glad that Ren didn't make a habit of that laugh in real life; it was singularly annoying.

"Damn uncomfortable things, duels." Said Ren, looking around the room with a lazy expression on his face. It was a novelty. Ren never looked like that.

"Sir Tony, please play the peacemaker." That was Kyoko, also looking disinterested, "The young French bantam is excitable and may do Sir Percy and injury."

The last line was added with the barest hint of contempt. Perfect acting. Marguerite was meant to be in disdain of her apparently useless husband. He watched as the scene went on, and Kyoko excused herself, saying that she had to go and farewell her beloved brother, Armand, before he left for France. Ren, in a display of affected gallantry but little real emotion, held the door for her and bowed her from the room. A small look of longing through the open doorway Kyoko walked through, apparently noticed by none of the other characters. A blink, and the look was gone. Perfect. Again, the Director mused on the sincerity of that last look.

"Cut! That's a wrap!" He called.

Shinkai stood and moved to the cameramen to watch the playback from different angles. That last scene had run for seven or so minutes; the actors still onstage went to their dressing rooms to touch up on makeup and other minor adjustments. Under the stage lighting, actors got quite hot and it was necessary for a touch-up. He watched the screen as Ren made his entrance. There were two camera angles possible for this part; he'd have to decide which one was better. All in all, though, it seemed like this scene was done. The Director got Mayui's manager, that Saku-san lady, to go and tell her charge and the other actors that this scene was complete, and they could change their costumes. She walked off.

**0**

Kyoko left the set to return to her dressing room. As she walked along the empty white corridors, she could hear the swishing of her dress and many petticoats, and the faint clicking of her high heeled boots on the vinyl. As she walked into her dressing room, she noticed something. There was an envelope resting on the floor; if must have been pushed under her door. Feeling curious, she picked it up. Maybe it was a letter from someone? Moko-san, maybe? But even as she thought that, she knew it was wrong. Moko wouldn't send her a letter. It was probably just addressed to her, so someone put it in her room. Maybe it was one of those flyers you always get. She opened it.

Q**u**_i_t **t**hi_s_ p**r**_oj_e**c**t _y_o**u** e**v**il **g**i_r_l n**o** _o_n**e** l_i_**ke**s yo**u **_W_**ar**_n_**i**ng**!**

Kyoko sat down hard. Not what she had expected. The note was made by cutting and sticking newspaper letters. For a second, she went into Natsu-mode. The bully-girl recognised the crudeness of the letter and felt disdainful of the childish and unimaginative person who made this. She could have thought of something better. Her next thought was that she'd like to talk to the person who made this happy little welcome gift. Fortunately, Kyoko snapped out of it before she started plotting to destroy people's mental states, and went into her own type of thought. Firstly, she didn't know what to do with it. Should she keep it? Or destroy it? Kyoko didn't know. Maybe she'd ask Ren.

Then it hit her. Ren is a professional actor. He must get hate mail every now and then. And since she has been playing all these nasty roles, it's possible that someone was actually sending this hateful note to her character. Probably Mio. Everyone seemed to hate but love Natsu. Anyway, it's a normal thing for actors, she thought, so I shouldn't let it bother me! That said, Kyoko let go of her worries and put the letter in her desk drawer, forgetting about it. After all, it was time to prepare for her next scene; a confrontation between her character, Marguerite, and a slightly older man playing the villain, Chauvelin.

**0**

Ren left his dressing room in normal clothing, as he had finished his part for today. Now that Yashiro was back, Kyoko was no longer his temporary manager, so he could have left to go home. However, he'd decided to stay for the next half hour or so before leaving, so he could see Kyoko's part. He told himself it had nothing to do with the fact that the man she would be acting with was a notorious womaniser. Rather, Ren justified himself with the fact that Kyoko had left her things at his apartment, something the press would love to know, and he should really take her there to get it back. As such, he was now standing against one of the walls in the main room with his scheming manager by his side. They'd yet to talk about that.

"Yashiro," Ren began, "Did you purposefully beg off work to force Kyoko on me?"

"Of course not!" said Yashiro with an all too innocent look on his face, "My aunt wanted me! I had to leave to take care of her. I'd never do something so unprofessional as lie to get out of working!"

Ren glared lightly at him. "You didn't answer the second part of the question."

Yashiro pursed his lips, thinking. Ren already knew that his manager had done it on purpose, to try and get him to do something about his little crush. Okay, his full-blown major one-sided love interest. Not that Yashiro would ever say that straight out.

"Well, you've already had Kyoko once before and she proved she was capable. We weighted the benefits of finding someone new who may or may not be more suited to the job against the advantage of already having someone who'd get you to your job on time. And feed you." He added under his breath.

Ren almost snorted. Why did everyone want to feed him? On Valentine's Day, he got so many chocolates he could've opened a chocolate factory. And not just from female admirers.

Daijiro Tanaka, the man who played Chauvelin, walked over to Ren. He was tall, with brown-black hair, but not a good personality. They had never got along. Unfortunately, although he was a good actor, Daijiro had very different morals than Ren in regards to both women and alcohol. He was one of those people who appeared in every magazine, for all the wrong reasons. Daijiro didn't like Ren because he was younger, taller and more famous than him. More talented too, Yashiro would argue. The two men greeted each other with civility, but there was an undercurrent of dislike that somewhat strained the meeting.

"So," started Daijiro, "I haven't worked with you on a major movie before, Ren."

Ren didn't say anything, he just nodded.

"But you've worked with Kyoko-chan before, haven't you? You two were in Dark Moon together."

Inwardly, Ren fumed. How was this man, who'd never met Kyoko before and had barely any morals, already calling her 'Kyoko-chan'? It suddenly occurred to him that as a responsible Sempai, he should inform his Kohai, who didn't read magazines, of this man's reputation.

"Yes, Tanaka-san, I have. She is very professional with her acting."

"Hmm. She's quite pretty too."

Ren twitched. "Isn't she a little young for you?"

The other man seemed untroubled. "Well, she's seventeen, isn't she? She's legal."

Again, Ren had to hold in the urge to punch the promiscuous actor. Kyoko was _seventeen_. She'd never even had a boyfriend before, and he was thinking about...?! He let out a small breath, before turning to look Daijiro in the eye.

"Tanaka-san. I advise that you act in a strictly professional manner with Kyoko. She's not that kind of girl, and she's too young for you. "

The other man shrugged.

"I'm a famous actor." He said, as if that explained everything, " She's still a newbie, you know. You don't know how to have fun."

With that happy thought, Daijiro Tanaka left to do and talk to the director and flirt with some poor makeup artist. Poor woman, she looked flattered. She had no idea. Ren closed his eyes and decided to work on calming himself down. At least one thing was for sure; Kyoko would have absolutely no idea if Daijiro tried to pick her up. That would actually be funny to watch. He opened his eyes. Miracle of miracles, Yashiro wasn't sniggering at him for losing a piece of his mask. Actually, he looked a little anxious. Ren glanced a question at him.

"Ren, I'm thinking that Kyoko and Tanaka won't mix..."

"That's a good thing." Ren stated.

"No, I mean... well, he's not exactly the greatest guy, right?"

"He's most defiantly not."

Yashiro turned around fully to stare at him.

"Ren, aren't you worried?"

Ren sighed. "Okay, I am a little. But Kyoko will be fine, if it's her. She's never anything but professional and she'll mistake everything for friendship only."

_I know, because it happens to me all the time. _

"You'd better hope so," Huffed his manager as Kyoko walked onto the set, "because they're on right now."

**0**

**Yay, the end of another chapter!! I was late again this week, because I actually got home this morning yesterday (Okay, that was a weird sentence; you'll get it if you think about it). Anyway, now we have an antagonist who just happens to be playing the antagonist. **

**Please review this chapter!! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so this one was on time!! Anyway, school's going to be over soon and all, so I hope everyone is having a nice relaxing time... **

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed!! I now have 47 reviews~! Help me get it to fifty!! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. And I mean anything. (apparently nothing is actually yours until you're 16...)

**CHAPTER SEVEN!!**

Ren watched as Kyoko engaged in polite small talk with Daijiro Tanaka, before they both were called to move to their places. Kyoko was smiling as Daijiro made an elaborate bow over her hand. Ren could feel the acid churning in his stomach; the man was such a flirt. He could also feel Yashiro smirking at him. The actor sighed inwardly. It seemed that he'd have to work on the jealousy issue if he was to function properly on this project, because Daijiro was a natural womanizer and Kyoko's character was a guy magnet. Could there be a worse set of circumstances?

Kyoko was now sitting on a seat in their house, or rather, the set for one of the rooms in their house. A minor actor playing the butler announced the arrival of a visitor, and Kyoko lazily told him to show whoever it was in. And up walked Daijiro with a smile that looked more like a smirk on his self satisfied face. Admittedly, that expression was what he was supposed to be wearing, Ren just didn't like it. The other actor waltzed over to where Kyoko stood and lightly kissed her hand. Ren gritted his teeth. Yashiro almost laughed. Kyoko was so immersed in her character that the blush that should have been on her cheeks was absent.

Kyoko rose and exclaimed, "Chauvelin!"

"At your service, citoyenne."

"How good it is to see someone from France!" Kyoko smiled, "But what brings you to England?"

Daijiro shrugged, "I could say the same to you, my lady."

"Oh, you know me. I was bored. A climate of fog and virtues would never suit Marguerite Saint-Just" she said, turning away from the other man as she did.

Daijiro, or rather Chauvelin, shot her a sharp glance. "You surprise me, citoyenne. And within a year of a romantic love match! That idyllic folly did not survive the lapse of weeks?"

Kyoko frowned at him, "Idyllic follies never last, Chauvelin."

"Well," smiled Daijiro, "I happen to have a cure to your boredom. It is called work."

"Work?" Kyoko looked interested.

Daijiro's face changed to one of earnestness. He stepped closer to Kyoko, too close for Ren's liking, and whispered "Will you render France a service, citoyenne?"

Kyoko suddenly looked much less happy. "Another service?"

"I'm sure you have heard of the Scarlet Pimpernel, citoyenne. For weeks now, this agitating Englishman and his little band have been helping aristocrats across the channel. Each escape is daring, each is different, but the one thing they have in common is the fact that they are directed by a young Englishman whose brain seems as resourceful as his identity is mysterious. Find him for me, citoyenne! Find him for France."

Kyoko looked put out now.

"No favours, Chauvelin! Besides, where in the world am I to look? Whoever he is, he is brave and noble. As soon as you find him, he'll be taken to France and guillotined."Daijiro's face seemed to confirm her suspicious, and Kyoko continued, "Never would I lend a hand to such villainy. That is my last word. Good day, citoyen Chauvelin."

Kyoko turned and started to walk to a door on the side of the room. Daijiro's face became more determined, and he strode after her and grabbed her hand. Kyoko turned, apparently shocked by this lack of manners.

Daijiro sighed. "I had wished for your willing cooperation, citoyenne."

"Well, you won't get it, willing or otherwise!"She glared at him.

They stared at each other for a time, matching wills. Suddenly, the actor turned and asked, "How is your brother, citoyenne?"

Kyoko, or rather Marguerite, looked taken aback. "He's well, thank you. Armand is en route to France; I spoke to him just three days ago..."

"Hn..." the actor gave a self-satisfied snort, " I see... Well, it may shock you to know that your brother, Saint-Just, is in deadly peril."

Kyoko's eyes widened slightly but her expression did not change.

"The other day, I obtained possession of some papers which reveal some instructions from that archmeddler, the Scarlet Pimpernel, to some of his circle. It may surprise you to know that Armand is a helper, if not a member, of the League of the Scarlet Pimpernel."

Kyoko turned pale, shaking her head slightly, before exclaiming, "Another of your imaginary plots, Chauvelin? Armand, helping the aristocrats whom he despises? Armand a follower of the Scarlet Pimpernel?"

Daijiro stepped closer, and Ren felt even more annoyed at the man. Not only had he kissed Kyoko's hand, he'd grabbed her and scared her and now he's moving onto personal space violation?! _The man has no morals..._ Then again, he was forced to acknowledge that he wasn't acting badly. Just his character. Apparently.

"Let me make my point clear, citoyenne. Through a note of his own making, Armand is hopelessly compromised."

"Let us understand each other. You are going to force me to do some spying work for you in exchange for my brother's safety, is that is?"

"Ugly words, fair lady. All I'm saying is that you do a small service for France in exchange for a free pardon for Armand Saint-Just. That is all. Just watch for me tonight, at Lord Grenville's ball. The Scarlet Pimpernel will be there."

Kyoko stared at him in horror and backed off a step, then another. She started shaking her head. "No more, Chauvelin. I won't do any more favours for you."

She turned around. Daijiro watched her predatorily before bowing slightly.

"Very well, citoyenne."

He started to walk away. Kyoko's carefully composed face began to tremble as she blinked back tears.

"Chauvelin!" she cried, her voice half-breaking.

He turned, smiling. Kyoko swallowed.

"Do you promise to give me that letter?"She asked in a smaller voice.

"If you render me assistance tonight, I shall give you the letter...tomorrow."

And away he walked.

**0**

Kyoko whirled stared after the other actor with a look of trapped desperation on her face. The look of a girl whose beloved brother, who'd taken care of her since their parents died, was on danger. In her overactive mind, she could see a dark haired man who looked surprisingly like a male Moko-san kneeling at the guillotine. She pressed her lips together as tears filled her eyes, blinking until she got under control.

"Okay, cut!" called the Director.

Kyoko felt slightly exhilarated after stepping off the stage, as she always did. There was nothing like the thrill of living in someone else's life, and Marguerite had the life that was only seen in stories; handsome husband who is madly in love with you, beautiful house and clothes, status and a pretty face. Plus a bit of adventure, with a happily-ever-after ending.

She saw the other actor, Daijiro Tanaka, walking towards her from the wings and smiled at him. He was quite a good actor; nothing on Ren, of course, but quite good all the same. He smiled back and walked over to her. He'd been talking to a female crewmember. She was moderately impressed; some of the more famous actors she'd met had thought such people were below them. They didn't seem to realise that what the lighting men did, what the make-up artists did, what the editors did, were all just important as the acting. Ren was never like that. He'd talk to anyone. Kyoko let her eyes skim the room until she saw him. Her sempai was talking to Yashiro.

"Good take, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko turned to face Daijiro.

"Thank you very much, Tanaka-san!" she said, bowing, "I only hope we don't have to redo the scene."

"Aw, don't worry, we'll be fine." He said, "You know, for an actress who has only been working for a year, you've become quite well known. Care to share the secret of success?"

Kyoko blushed. "Well, I'm really not sure. I've just been very lucky."

"I see... Hey, Kyoko-chan, would you like to take a walk to the inside garden with me?"

Kyoko thought for a second. There was apparently a small garden inside the building somewhere, but she didn't know where. She did want to find it. On the other hand, Ren was waiting for her to take her back to his house to get her belongings. And he had waited for her; it would be impolite to stand up her sempai for a plant.

"Um, I'm sorry Tanaka-san, but I'm going home with Ren now... I appreciate your offer though." She blushed.

"Oh." Daijiro looked taken aback, "So that's what he meant... Well then, Kyoko-chan, I'll be seeing you tomorrow? "

"Of cour-" she started to say, but stopped abruptly when an arm slipped lightly around her shoulders. Ren had come up behind her and was now smiling at Daijiro, the one that told Kyoko he was angry at something. His hand lightly gripped the top of her arm. Kyoko immediately stood a little straighter, mentally comparing her situation to the proverbial rabbit caught in fake, glittery headlights. Daijiro looked a little put out.

"Good evening, Tanaka-san, I believe we'll be taking our leave now." Ren said, smoothly guiding Kyoko away and out the door. He didn't let go of her until they reached his car. Yashiro came hurrying out moments later. They drove the rest of the way in silence, ate mostly in silence and dropped Yashiro off at his house, again in silence. Kyoko was dreading to get back in the car with Ren, who seemed to be in a brooding mood today. Kyoko was agonising mentally about what could have possibly happened to put Ren in a bad mood. When the car pulled up outside the Darumaya , Kyoko had had many ideas, ranging from getting out of the wrong side of the bed to food poisoning.

Finally, after an unusually abrupt goodbye from Ren, she reopened the door. When he looked at her, Kyoko realised she didn't actually have anything to say. Blushing and smiling, she managed to blurt out something before she ran inside:

"Don't forget to eat well! Good night, Ren."

Ren drove away smiling.

**0**

Kyoko woke up early with the feeling that today was going to be a really good day. She dressed modestly in a cute and slightly frilly top and cardigan, with a knee length skirt and her favourite boots. At the LME office, all her LoveMe jobs were done with vigour and she was especially pleased to have Moko-san with her today. When the time came for her Hana Akai shift, she took off her uniform, returned to day clothes and half-skipped out the front door to walk to the set. She was waiting just on the corner with a crowd of pedestrians to cross a busy street. Suddenly, a hard shove to the small of her back sent her falling off the pavement and onto the road.

Kyoko's eyes widened as she fell.

**0**

**Gasp! Don't tell me you forgot about that aspect of the story!! **

**Anyways, please review, it'll make my day! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!! So, I got lotsa reviews for the last chapter; understandably, as it ended in a sort of cliff-hanger. I hadn't decided on what to do next. I could be all dramatic and say she got hit by a car, or romantic and say Ren saves her etc. But, in the end I decided on...! Read and see. Sorry if you're disappointed, I'll explain at the end. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!**

**But actually, I received one review which I didn't like. It said: "**you suck. but the story does more.**" The reason I have issues with this is that it insulted me first, then my story. Shouldn't you just insult the story? This person, who used an untraceable name, doesn't even know me. They should really give a reason why they think I suck... **

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura and Baroness Orczy.

**0**

**CHAPTER EIGHT!!**

Ren looked around the room. Kyoko was late. It had never happened before. It was unheard of. Despite telling himself that, yes, it actually had happened before when she got the Natsu role, he found himself starting to get more and more anxious. For once, Yashiro wasn't teasing him about it; the other man seemed to be worried also. He checked his watch for the thousandth time; Kyoko was now twenty minutes late. He shared a troubled glance with the Director.

"Okay, we'll start filming scene 24 instead!" called Shinkai to the assembled cast and crew.

He made his way over to Ren.

"She's never late, Director. Something _has_ to be wrong."

"You're jumping to conclusions, Ren." The Director admonished gently, "She's a young girl. Maybe she forgot. Maybe she was sidetracked. Maybe she's having a bad hair day."

"Kyoko doesn't have bad hair days, and even if she did she'd never be so unprofessional as to miss an appointment." Ren shot back.

In the background, some minor actors were filming dancing scenes, and random panning shots of what looked like an elaborate party. They had moved from the main building in the city to one of Lory's mansions to film this part; Lord Grenville's ball, where Marguerite tells Chauvelin where to find the Scarlet Pimpernel at midnight. Ren knew Kyoko was looking forward to this particular scene. Her dress was the most elaborate thing she'd ever seen, and he knew it would be like a real ball to her. He himself was dressed in a sophisticated cream coat with gold trimmings that was quite heavy even though it was only a reproduction of what would have been worn in the 18th century. They had just finished filming the entrance of the Prince of Wales and the Comtesse de Tournay, when there was a commotion at the main entrance of the hall. Ren whipped around to see Kyoko, cheeks flushed from running and embarrassment, enter the hall in her costume.

Ren immediately felt the knots in his chest loosen and disappear. She looked fine. Better than that, she looked beautiful. But she always did. Today she was wearing a turquoise dress with ribbons and bows around the full skirt, with white gloves that reached her elbows and a blue fan in her hand. He saw her look around the room and run straight over to him, bypassing momentarily stunned crewmembers and the Director.

"Ren! I'm so sorry I'm late! There was some trouble, but it's okay now, I'm so sorry!!!" Kyoko flung herself into the dogeza position of extreme apology. Ren felt a little stunned, but he had sort of expected it. He then grabbed her lower arm to stop her, and was extremely surprised when she jerked out of his grasp. She wouldn't meet his eyes; instead, she looked at the floor and blushed.

"Umm... I'm sorry..."

Ren was worried. Now he thought something was wrong after all.

"Kyoko, are you okay? Is something wrong?"Ren asked, getting no reactions, "What happened that made you late?"

Kyoko briefly met his eyes, before smiling and looking away, "Oh, nothing, don't worry about it...Hey, it's very nice here isn't it? It's just like a palace!"

Ren frowned. "Kyoko, look at me."

She avoided his gaze. Ren frowned more.

"Kyoko."

It was more of a command now. Almost unwillingly but seemingly unable to resist, Kyoko's eyes got dragged to his and were held there. Ren could read fear, apology and rebelliousness there. He kept his own feelings carefully veiled. The famous actor leant forward slightly, using his height to shameless advantage.

"Tell me."

The fear and defiance grew. However, as Ren kept repeating his earlier demand, tilting his head slightly and for once not covering his stern face with an angel smile, he could see the defiance being eaten away. She was breathing faster with her mouth slightly open. He narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me, Kyoko."

She swallowed hard and took a deep breath, apparently about to comply. Ren never got to hear her answer though, because at that exact moment the Director stepped over to them and broke their eye contact by waving his hand between them. Kyoko exhaled and slumped slightly, relief in her eyes, as she smiled at the Director. Ren almost glared at him, but held himself in.

"Kyoko-chan, it's good you're finally here!" Shinkai smiled.

Kyoko bowed, "I'm so sorry I was late, there were... complications on the way over here."

"Well, that's fine, just try not to be late again. I'm glad to see you're already dressed. I think we'll start on your scene now. No NG's, we're a little behind schedule."

Kyoko bowed at the two men and hurried away.

**0**

Kyoko couldn't believe herself. She'd lied to Ren! Well, she'd omitted the truth. That morning, when she fell onto the road, she had immediately rolled towards the gutter when she hit the bitumen. Luckily, the oncoming traffic swerved towards the other lane when they saw her fall. The result was that besides some scrapes on her knees and her forearms, she was mostly fine. One of the bystanders called it a minor miracle. Unfortunately, someone had called an ambulance straight away, before anyone knew what had happened, and she'd been dragged off to the hospital before you could say "LoveMe". They'd bandaged her cuts, checked for other injuries and told her she was an extremely lucky girl. They also asked her why she fell. Kyoko said that she thought someone had rammed her, but everyone dismissed it as the pushing and shoving that happens on busy streets.

So when she hurried into her dressing room to pull on her dress, hopelessly late, she'd decided against telling Ren. The dress managed to hide her bloody knees, and the gloves him her forearms. Besides, she had her reasons. For one, she had no proof, and no one seemed to believe her. She was also somewhat worried about what Ren would do if he found out someone had tried to hurt her. Kyoko knew almost instinctively that Ren would be Very. Unhappy. She'd tried to act naturally, but somehow Ren knew something was wrong. When he'd touched her injured arm over the gloves and bandages, she'd jerked away from him reflexively. He'd looked stunned and anxious. When he'd continued asking her, she could feel her resistance draining away, and she was worried she'd break and tell him. Thank god the Director managed to inadvertently snap her out of it.

She bumped into Mayui's manager as she hurried away from the two men. Kyoko had talked to her sometimes about various things, and she thought she seemed nice. Saku was quiet and unassuming, but still managed to wheedle the troublesome Mayui into doing what she wanted. The lady had some undeniable skills.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Saku-san, I hope you're all right." Kyoko exclaimed as she jostled Mayui's manager.

"No problems!" the tall, black haired lady said as she fixed her glasses, "It's good that you're finally here. Feeling okay?"

"Hmm?" Kyoko realised that she must look a little flushed, "Oh, sure, I'm totally fine!"

"I see." The lady smiled, "Well, you'd best get going! They're filming your part at the top of that staircase."

Kyoko ran up to her starting point, meeting Daijiro as she slid to a halt. He was also in formal wear, but with a dark navy coat. It probably had some sort of symbolism or something, seeing how Chauvelin was the antagonist in the movie. However, he did look good; the colour complimented his darker hair. Daijiro did the complimentary greetings, Kyoko bowed, and they both prepared to start their scene.

At the call of "Action!", Kyoko entered.

**0**

_She slowly walked through the brightly lit halls, watching the dancers below as they circled in an elaborate waltz. Marguerite was with a loose group of friends, briefly talking with other guests who wished to talk to the most fashionable woman in England. She caught the eye of Chauvelin, and nodded slightly to him before gradually retreating from her circle of stylish acquaintances. She slipped lightly into the darker recess she had seen the Frenchman enter just minutes previously. _

"_Chauvelin. Is the Scarlet Pimpernel here?" she asked when she saw him. _

"_Somewhere here." The man nodded, "However, already the possibility of saving Armand is in sight for you! I have just observed Lord Antony slipping a note to Sir Andrew Ffoulkes. Get that note for me, citoyenne."_

_Marguerite felt trapped. On the one hand, she did not wish for her brother to die, which surely awaited him at the hands of the French Revolution. One the other hand, she would have to betray a man known to be brave and resourceful, who continually risked his life to save others. Although she was the most admired woman present, although she laughed and chatted, she felt like one condemned to death. And the man who should have been her support was happily drinking and playing cards with his frivolous companions. Her fleeting hopes that he might be a friend and advisor to her in a difficult spot had vanished. Finally, faced with the choice, she decided to get the note to Chauvelin and save her brother, to whom she owed so much. The Scarlet Pimpernel, if he was so quick-witted, could probably save himself. _

_She exited the recess and looked around the crowded ball room, spying Sir Andrew over by another recess across the room. He glanced left and right before slipping through the curtained doorway and out of sight. Quickly, Marguerite skirted the room, desperately trying to get the man before he had a chance to destroy the talisman that could prove to be her brother's life. She entered just in time to see Sir Andrew perusing the contents of a small slip of paper by candlelight, which he rolled up and held to the flame. Suddenly, she rattled the curtains and staggered on her feet, causing him to turn and hurry over to her, dropping the note in order to stop her from falling. _

"_Oh, my head! The room... it was so hot..." Marguerite groaned. _

_She fell weakly onto a chair. Sir Andrew glanced quickly at the paper on the floor. _

"_Sir Andrew, would you be so kind as to fetch my fan?" she asked softly, eyes closed and collapsed in her chair, "I feel... rather faint."_

_Looking very uncomfortable, Sir Andrew quickly left the room. Marguerite immediately sat up and grabbed the note on the floor, scanning it swiftly before returning to her position on the chair. And just in time. Sir Andrew darted into the room seconds later, handing her the fan she'd sent him to fetch. She thanked him as she opened her fan. He stooped to grab the slip of paper, burning it without a second thought and crumpling the ashes. Marguerite didn't mind. She'd got what she needed. The few phrases she had seen where written in a messy scrawl of evidently disguised handwriting. At the bottom right corner had been a red flower. Marguerite mentally reviewed the contents of the note untouched by the first attempt to burn it: _

_Start myself tomorrow... If you wish to speak... be in the Supper Room at one o'clock._

**0**

Kyoko hurried back to her dressing room, avoiding Ren as he had to begin his scene. Chauvelin goes to the Supper Room early to see who enters. He believes the room to be empty, but then sees Sir Percy Blakeney sprawled on a couch, asleep. Kyoko was surprised there was a couch big enough for Ren. Chauvelin decides to do the same, and sits down in a chair, pretending to sleep. No one enters. He eventually wakes up past three o'clock, having accidentally fallen asleep. On his stomach is a note that reads, "You looked so peaceful, I hadn't the heart to wake you", with a small red flower as the signature. Chauvelin gets up and storms out of the room, after glancing searchingly at the other prone figure on the couch. As soon as he's gone, Ren sits up without his usual lazy, idiotic expression, and stares after him.

It was one of her favourite scenes, but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to watch Ren. He was probably still angry with her. As she changed out of her dress, she saw another envelope, sitting on the floor. Feeling a morbid sense of déjà vu, she opened it.

**G**o A_w_**a**y! C**a**re_f_u**l!** Y**o**u _ru_in **E**ve**r**yt_h_in**g** sl**y **H_a_t**e**ful **g**ir_l_**!**

**0**

**Tadaaa!! The end of yet another chapter!**

**Okay, so I didn't do anything too dramatic because that's just cliché. You know, Kyoko gets injured and goes to hospital and Ren is so worried he rushes straight there to profess his undying love. Sweet, but lame. And I like Kyoko saving herself. She's more smart that way. **

**Anyway, please review!! If you want to say something negative, sure, but please back it up! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, this chapter is late, but I have excuses!!! Ever heard of a holiday place with no internet? (What sort of holiday is that?!) Well, I went there. Sad, I know. Anyway, I just got back so yeah...**

**Claimer: **Mayui-chan is mine! Daijiro is mine! Saku-san is mine!!! And I'd love to have a grudge Kyoko to throw at people! But that's about it...

**CHAPTER NINE!!**

Kyoko had taken a deep breath in, then pressed her painted lips together. Another one. She yanked open her desk drawer. The first letter was still there. She pulled it out and sat with both notes in her hands. They had been made the same way, apparently by the same person. Kyoko reread the second one, and it struck her that maybe, the accident she had yesterday morning had something to do with these poison pen letters she'd been getting. It made the childish letters seem much more intimidating. However, it struck her again that she was an actress, and that even Ren must get letters like this. Plus, she had no evidence that the person who pushed her onto the road was even linked to the letters. She wasn't even certain she was pushed anymore.

Back in the present, Kyoko sighed and put the two envelopes back into her top drawer, and locked it. No sense having one of the cleaners find it. They might think it was something serious. She turned back to the wardrobe and took out her dress for the next scene, and waited for the make-up artists. She also began mentally preparing for the conversation she'd have to have with Ren today.

**0**

Ren stood in the middle of Lory's dining hall and looked around. Kyoko wasn't out yet, so hitherto there was nothing to hold his attention. He wasn't quite sure what to say; she'd run out on him yesterday. Now he felt sort of awkward. He sighed inwardly and looked around the room, admiring the elegant fittings and mahogany tables. In the background, he could see Daijiro aimlessly flirting with female bit-actors. For some reason, it really annoyed him. Ren had to stop himself from glaring at the other actor. Wasn't he trying to get Kyoko just the other week? She was lucky to have escaped. Well actually, he had to admit he'd forcefully intervened; luck played no part in it.

Ren decided to figure out what he'd say to Kyoko, how he'd act. Should he keep at a distance? Should he be casual? Actually, last time they'd fought, on location for Dark Moon, she'd seemed really scared by that. But that had worked out well. They were probably closer than ever from that. Ren could still feel her hands pulling gently through his hair. It was so soothing; sometimes he went to sleep just remembering. Before he had time to decided, she'd swept into the room, and was making her way over to him with a look of one ready to face her death. Again, she was wearing long gloves that covered her forearms. Her dress was the same one she had worn yesterday, as their scene involved them coming back from Lord Grenville's ball, and as such the clothing was unchanged.

"Ren, I apologise for my insolent behaviour yesterday! I have berated myself most thoroughly and will fully accept any criticism or punishment you with to give!" Kyoko bowed, her face red and shaking hands held in front of her knees.

This time, Ren sighed out loud. "Kyoko, I'm sure you've done nothing that badly wrong. I assume you had a reason for your...haste, yesterday. I would, however, like to know the reason."

Kyoko fidgeted, "Umm... I can't really tell you, but it's nothing too bad."

Ren narrowed his eyes. Nothing _too_ bad? That meant it was something bad, and she wouldn't tell him. Was it to do with that stupid Daijiro? Ren knew he was just being jealous and paranoid; Daijiro had been on set most of the time.

"Well, I won't press you again, Kyoko, I'm sure you have thought it through already." Ren said, looking outwardly unperturbed. Playing the gentleman was such a bother, but the advantage with Kyoko was that while other people thought he looked normal, she could feel his annoyance.

Kyoko almost flinched. She looked up at him with big, remorse filled eyes, and Ren immediately felt bad for being so mean. Of course, she probably had some random misguided reason for not telling him what was wrong, and he couldn't be mad at her for that. He couldn't be mad at her for anything. Dropping his large fake smile, he let out a small real smile, and the whole effect looked even better. He lent forward a little to pat Kyoko carefully on the head, so as not to muss up her wig's glossy curls. Her eyes immediately softened, and she let out a little smile of her own. Ren wished he could take a still shot of this moment. All the awkwardness and bad feelings had dissipated as soon as he made physical contact. Some part of his brain told him he should do it more often. He didn't realise that some the cast and crew members were staring interestedly at them. From their point of view, the famous Ren Tsuruga was standing close to his co-star, who was apparently gazing adoringly at him. Most of them put it down to Tsuruga-Ren Syndrome; all the female leads fall in love with his character. Only one person thought differently.

Saku Daichi, Mayui's manager, walked over to them. Her sensible low heels clicked on the tiled floor and she gave them both a thin smile, raising one eyebrow. Ren immediately cleared his throat and removed his hand, a little embarrassed for some reason. He somewhat liked Saku-san, because she didn't throw herself at him, or seem overly awed by him. Kyoko didn't seem to be self-conscious about being observed looking so innocently intimate, but that was probably because she didn't realise his feelings for her. Well, he'd loved her since he was young, he could wait a little longer. Kyoko smiled at Saku-san and greeted her respectfully.

"Ohaiyo Gozaimasu, Saku-san!" she bowed.

"Ohaiyo, Mogami-san, Tsuruga-san. " the other woman inclined her head. Well, she was older.

"Ohaiyo. How's your charge today?" Ren asked politely.

Saku smiled ruefully, "Still in front of the mirror, I'm afraid. I'll get her later, when she's needed."

Kyoko and Ren exchanged glances. They were getting better at communicating without speaking. Ren knew Kyoko was wondering how someone could take so long just getting ready. Surely acting well was the most important part? Ren mentally assured her that it was, but that some people like to look like their character to be in character. She believed him. Ren didn't say that Mayui was just vain; he'd hate to taint Kyoko's habit of thinking the best of everyone. He looked over to Saku-san, who looked mildly amused, as if she'd been eavesdropping on their wordless conversation.

Ren decided it was time to leave, as it seemed as if Saku had come over to talk with Kyoko, and he probably wasn't supposed to be included in the discussion. Courteously excusing himself, he walked over to talk to Yashiro, who had just entered the dining hall.

"Hello, Ren. How's things with Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro asked with his usual tease-Renabout-Kyoko-grin.

"Fine, thank you." Ren frowned at him.

Yashiro leaned around him to look at Kyoko, who was engaged in conversation with Saku, her back to them.

"That's a nice dress." Yashiro noted. Ren had to agree. "Hmm... what to you think of Saku-san?"

Ren glanced at him, seeing a way to get his own back.

"Nice, sensible lady who can control her young actress. Why do you want my opinion? Don't tell me..." He looked at a confused Yashiro with mock horror on his face, "Well, I suppose she's actually quite good looking, maybe I should try to set you guys up?"

The look on his manager's face was priceless. Ren changed his expression to one of someone resigned to their fate.

"WHAT?!" Yashiro exploded, "Ren! How could you possibly think..!"

He stopped as Ren started laughing, unable to keep a straight face any longer. He harrumphed, pushing his glasses up his nose as he glared at Ren. The self-pitying, embarrassed look on his face made Ren laugh even harder. Hopefully, Yashiro would stop teasing him from now on.

"Ren, that was meeeean...!" Yashiro whined, realising that Ren was playing a trick on him. "You know I'm dedicated to being your manager; I have no personal interest in Saku-san at all!"

"And besides," his tone changed to sulky, "I wouldn't need your help, I could just start up a conversation about how difficult and childish both our charges are."

That shut Ren up.

**0**

Meanwhile, Kyoko was busy talking with Saku-san. As it turned out, the woman was sharp and had apparently picked up on the subtle hints that Ren gave Kyoko daily, so she knew that Japan's number one actor was head over heels in love. Ren could at least be grateful that Saku didn't mention this particular point to Kyoko in their subsequent conversation. She did, however, mention another of her observations. As they watched Ren walk away, she turned to Kyoko.

"What do you think of Tsuruga-san?"

Kyoko smiled and gave one of her typically brainless, innocent answers, "Ren is the paramount of acting! I'd love to be able to act like he does!"

"Hmm. Well, you two are obviously very close friends."

"Eh?" Kyoko looked at her, "What do you mean? Ren is my sempai; I would never assume such a lofty position as a close friend!"

Saku sweat dropped "Uhh... I think it might be one of those things that just happens. Trust me, you're friends."

"Wow. That's amazing. I hadn't realised."

"Oh well, that's understandable." Sake said airily, "It's probably because you love him that you can't think of him as a friend."

"WHAT?!" Kyoko exploded, unaware that Yashiro was doing the same thing.

Saku looked shocked. "What?"

Kyoko blushed. "I- I'm not in love with Ren..."

"That was weak. Of course you are." The woman said briskly. Kyoko turned even redder. Her mind skipped over various memories of him over the year they'd known each other. His gentle smile, his assistance when she needed help, him calling her by name, even the Demon Lord face he showed Bo the Rooster. It suddenly hit her that 'love' might not entail the relationship she'd had with Sho. Ren was so much kinder to her than Sho.

"Saku-san. Not saying I'm in love, but how would I know?"

"Well, you'd think about him when you were in a tight spot. If you had to have someone catch you from the second story of a burning house, it would be them. They just need to smile at you to make you feel happy. And you would do anything for them."

Unfortunately, the frank, honest part of Kyoko realised that Ren fit that criteria.

Suddenly Director Shinkai entered the room and announced the beginning of Scene 32, an intimate scene between Marguerite and Sir Percy. Kyoko went pale. She wasn't sure she could do such a scene now. She couldn't possibly look at Ren.

**0**

**Uh oh! Poor Kyoko, the shock's really gonna get her! **

**Anyway, please review! I'm sorry for being late!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter!! Hope everyone had a great Christmas!! I know, late, not excuses, I'm lazy. You'd think the holidays give you more time, but I feel less and less motivated... **

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimer applies.

**CHAPTER TEN!!**

Kyoko sat in her room, utterly depressed. Since she found out, rather abruptly, that she actually liked Ren somewhat more than a friend or sempai, she couldn't do her scene. She just couldn't. She'd start off fine, but when it got a little too warm she'd blush and break down, unable to look at him properly. Which was why she'd gotten so many NG's on a crucial scene and the Director had finally called a break period, to let her get herself organised. Which she couldn't do.

Normally when she was having problems, Ren would come and help her out. But right now, Kyoko couldn't let him. After Shinkai had called break, Ren had come over to talk. She'd deliberated and left. She hadn't really realised how much she relied on Ren, but now it seemed painfully obvious. There was a scraping noise, and Kyoko looked up in time to see yet another envelope being pushed under her door. She could guess what was inside. Quickly standing up from the corner she was sitting in, she ran to the door and yanked it open, hoping to catch the person leaving the letters. There was no one there.

She stared at the empty corridor for a while, frowning. Then she turned and picked the letter off the floor, walking over to her desk to open it. Once again, the note was made up of newspaper clippings, undistinguishable.

**H**a_! Y_**o**u ca**l**l y**o**_u_r**s**el_f_ a**n** a_c_**tr**e_s_s_?_ Y**o**u'_re_ **pa**_t_h**e**_t_ic **Q**u_i_t

At the moment, Kyoko had to agree.

**0**

Ren was worried. Kyoko couldn't do a scene after already gripping the character. It was a first. It was like watching a holograph waver and disappear. He'd be standing there, saying his lines, and he'd see the cracks appearing on her character. Then Marguerite would shatter and Kyoko would be there, looking embarrassed and uneasy. When they finally gave it up, he walked over to talk to her, worried about her mental state. The past few weeks had been hectic. They'd had lots of misunderstandings, and he was anxious to avoid another one.

"Kyoko," he said, "What's wrong?"

Kyoko gave him a self-depreciating smile, which he knew was false.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just feeling a bit off. Maybe I'll go have a rest." She wasn't meeting his eyes.

"Anything I can do?" Ren asked.

"No, don't worry about it."

She walked away, somewhat quicker than usual. Ren got the feeling she was escaping from him, which was annoying as she'd never done it before. Well, once they'd got to know each other, anyway. She was the type of person to walk straight up to you and admit a wrongdoing, or something she thought of as rude, and demand swift punishment. It bothered him that she was lying. Her act wouldn't break just because she was feeling sick. Hell, he could still remember the first time they acted together. It was another on Shinkai's projects and she'd had a fractured ankle, and she still could act quite well. And her talent at that time was nowhere near her ability now.

Shinkai approached him. "Five NG's. Ren, this is highly unusual."

Ren looked at him and sighed, "Actually, you have no idea how unusual it is."

"Why don't you enlighten me, Ren."

"She won't talk to me," Ren confessed, not looking at the older man, "She used to ask me when she had problems, and she's never lost a character once she had already created it. Ever since we started this project, she's been strange about things. She was late the other week with no reason. And now she won't tell me what's gone wrong."

He sighed. Shinkai led him over to a seat in the hall, and they sat down. Ren put his elbows on the table and dropped his head in his hands. The Director looked sympathetic. Love could be so hard.

"Look, Ren, we'll give her a break and then try the scene again. If you guys still can't do it, we'll film it later. Don't worry."

"Ok." Ren took a deep breath, "I'll go and tell her."

Ren walked out of the room after nodding to the Director. Shinkai seemed to realise that the scene wasn't working, and that no pushing would just suddenly make it work. But he also said they'd film it later, as he would not settle for second best. Some people did not understand that; it was why Shinkai was such a good Director. Ren looked up and saw Kyoko's name plate right in front of him. He'd walked straight to her door almost unconsciously. Raising his right hand, he gave a soft knock. There was a slight noise from inside the room, sort of like a drawer shutting, but no answer. He sighed.

"Come on, Kyoko, open the door."Ren called, staring at the part of wood where her face was bound to appear. The door opened slightly, and he saw Kyoko look at him, blush and look down before opening the door.

"Kyoko, Shinkai is going to try the scene once more today, and then we'll do it later." Ren said gently, "Don't worry if you can't get it."

She still didn't look up. Ren decided to change his approach, maybe that would help. He sighed, loudly and obviously. Kyoko sunk a little lower.

"Kyoko." Ren said again, this time not as gently. "Get it together. Even if for some reason you can't do this scene, you need to do as well as you can. This is not the shrinking attitude one expects from a professional. Ignore this scene, work on it later, but don't let your failings leave the set."

Ren said it as hard and as professionally as he could, trying to ignite the fighting spirit in the girl he loved. It seemed to have worked, but not the extent it normally would. The normal Kyoko would have looked up and gritted her teeth, before loudly exclaiming her intention to fight on, to act well and to make a great movie. This time, his words seemed to rouse her only enough to let her shake off her immovability. Something was definitely wrong. He reached out and touched the top of her head.

"Could you tell me what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Ren, I really can't just now." She said, looking pleadingly at him.

No one could resist those eyes, and Ren was not an exception. He looked a question at her, which she disregarded, and so he decided not to ask again. She'd tell him eventually.

"Fine, don't worry about it." Ren muttered, "We'll go and try that scene again."

They walked out the room, and down the hall, motioning to the Director that they were about to try it again. Taking their places on the terrace while the sun set fast in the background, Ren turned his back on Kyoko, casually leaning on a pillar, and waited for her to begin.

**0**

_Marguerite wandered onto the terrace and sighed, worried about the situation with Armand and Chauvelin. The Frenchman had told her that no one had come into the Supper Room at one o'clock, but she had got the feeling that he had found out something nonetheless. Looking up at the house, she saw lights streaming out the windows. On one side of the mansion were her rooms, on the other were his, and divided from each other by the whole width of the house. Now with such a problem on her hands and no one to turn to, Marguerite felt very alone. _

_A slight noise alerted her to the presence of another person outside, and she silently rounded a corner to see her husband, dressed in his heavy driving coat, hands in pockets. He apparently did not notice her, and after a minute turned, about to go inside. _

"_Sir Percy!" she called. _

_At her voice, he started and looked searchingly into the shadows. She came forward into the moonlight, and he immediately said with his usual affected gallantry "At your service, madame." But his foot stayed on the steps, and everything about him told of a wish to leave. _

"_The air is cool," she said, "Will you not stay awhile, or is my company so distasteful?"_

"_Not at all, but I wager you'll find the garden more inviting without my company." He rejoined placidly. _

"_I protest, you mistake me. The rift which has come up between us was none of my making." Marguerite said hurriedly. _

"_You must pardon me there, madame, my memory was always of the shortest." Sir Percy said coldly. _

_Her eyes softened as she came closer to him on the terrace steps. "Was it? Was it really? It was three or four years ago when you first saw me for one hour in Paris on your way East, and two years later, you had not forgotten me."_

_She looked divinely pretty as she stood there in the moonlight, eyes turned up to look at him. He stood absolutely motionless but for the clenching of his hands on the railing on the terrace. After a few seconds he said:_

"_You asked for my presence, madame. I trust it was not to reminisce in tender memories." _

_His voice was cold and uncompromising, and Marguerite was torn between returning coldness with coldness and sweeping away, and staying to try to talk. She stretched out her small has and he kissed her fingertips ceremoniously. _

"_Is it possible that love can die? Is there nothing left of that love, Percy, which might help to bridge our sad estrangement? "_

"_With what object, madame? My dull wits are unable to understand the cause of your ladyships new mood. Do you wish for me to once more kneel at your feet so you may have the pleasure of kicking me aside, like you did last year?"_

"_Percy! I entreat you!" She cried, unsettled and worried by the bitter tone in his voice. "I was vain and frivolous; I married you hoping that your great love of me would beget me a love for you then, but..."_

"_Twenty four hours after our marriage, the Marquis de Saint-Cyr and all his family were sent to the guillotine, and popular rumour reached me that it was Sir Percy's wife, who put them there."_

"_No!" she declared vehemently. _

"_I asked you myself, and you said it was true."_

"_You already believed the tale recounted to you by strangers. Yes, it was my fault that the Saint-Cry died under the guillotine, but if you had asked instead of believing me of deceiving you, you would have known that up 'til the morning of our marriage I was doing all I could to save Saint-Cyr and his family! Pride sealed my lips when your love seemed to vanish."_

_Her voice became chocked with tears, but when she regained some sort of composure, she looked back at her husband. Sir Percy's normal good-natured expression seemed strangely altered, and a fiery passion seemed to glow from beneath his drooping lids. Marguerite knew that for the past few months she had been mistaken, that this man still loved her as much as he had a year ago, and that while it might have been dormant it was still as intense as when they had first met. Suddenly it seemed that the only joy that life could possibly bring would be to bridge the gap that had come between them, and restore his love to her. _

"_Listen to the tale, Percy. I will tell you what happened..."_

**0**

**To all those people who so long ago asked to know what Marguerite did to kill the Saint-Cyr family, you'll soon find out! **

**Please click the little box below. My ultimate aim is for this story to get one hundred reviews! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's actually on time today!!! Thank you to all the people who reviewed, and who have been reading this story. Totally honestly, I would never have actually written and finished a story without you guys, but I promise I'll finish this one. I now have over 90 reviews!**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, etc. etc.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN!!**

"_You know that when I was just eleven, my parents died and Armand, being eight years my senior, pledged to take care of me. I was the most spoiled girl in France; he gave me everything. Years ago, my dear Armand was in love with Angéle Saint-Cyr, but the marquis was full of arrogance and prejudices and refused him access to his love. One day, he sent a poem, ardent and passionate, to the object of his affections. The next night he was waylaid by the valets of the marquis de Saint-Cyr and thrashed like a dog. Later on, when I got older, his son decided that he wanted to marry me, and again, the marquis disapproved. He had me thrown into the Saint-Lazare prison! Do you know what Saint-Lazare is? Do you know the kinds of women who are sent there?" _

_Her voice shock, eyes looking straight at him in sadness but indignation. Sir Percy knew what Saint-Lazare was, or used to be; a holding place for people who had become a disgrace to their families, prostitutes, thieves, adulterers. No virtuous women could be found there. He felt a rush of pity for the woman he loved so deeply, at whose hands his pride had suffered so bitterly. _

"_I- I would have killed myself, but then..." She paused._

"_What happened?"_

_She raised her head, to look him straight in the eye. "The Revolution. The ever glorious 14__th__ of July. And I was free."_

_Percy strode forward a couple of steps, moving near enough that she could hear his breathing. His eyes burned intensely as he started at her. They stayed like that for a moment, eyes joined, gauging emotions. Finally he said, "Why this tardy explanation? I asked you whether you were at fault the day after their deaths and you said yes!"_

"_And you believed me so easily!" She shot back, "One day I happened to hear that the Saint-Cyr was plotting against the Tribunal to retain the privileges that put them above their fellow men. I was young and impulsive, still smarting at the insults the marquis had paid my family, and not calculating the consequences I told a friend. He denounced them. "_

"_And who was this friend?" Sir Percy asked, his face devoid of the usual lazy, easygoing smile. His eyes, normally covered by drooping lids, opened slightly to make him look perceptive and unyielding. "Was it Chauvelin?"_

_She looked down "...Yes."_

"_I see..." he turned away. Marguerite, in an agony of worry, grabbed his sleeve to stop him from leaving. The crisis she was going through shot through her mind, but now she thought it possible that this man, who she knew now still loved her, could help her share the burden. He turned and looked back at her with surprise, that mask of polite indifference back in place. _

"_Percy, I have to speak to you... because...because I am in trouble."_

"_In what way can I serve you, my lady?" He said, his voice slightly shaking, intoxicated by her beauty, the moonlight on her shoulders and the music of her voice. _

"_It is Armand, Percy. Chauvelin has a note of his, rash and impetuous, written to Sir Andrew Ffoulkes, and now Armand is hopelessly compromised. It means the guillotine for him if he is caught in France. I've tried to help him myseIf, but... Chauvelin promised to give me the note if I... I had to..." she faltered and stopped. _

"_He promised you your brother's life. What price did you pay for it?" He asked, staring at her once more. Receiving no answer, he repeated the question, louder and more insistent. "What price did you pay for it?"_

"_Oh Percy! I paid a horrible price! I betrayed a brave and noble man, but even so, I've no idea what will happen to Armand! Any day he could be arrested, and after that the guillotine..." _

_Unable to bear it any longer, Marguerite broke into tears which flowed silently down her beautiful face. Sir Percy seemed shaken and instinctively reached out for her. He would have cradled her in his arms, protected her from all harm, but pride got the better of him once again. His arms dropped as he watched her small frame wracked with sobs. Finally, after restraining himself with a great act of will, he asked in a slightly trembling voice:_

"_Will you not tell me how I may have the honour to serve you?"_

_Marguerite tried to control herself, and turned a tear stained face to him as she once more held out her hand to him. He took it and kissed it with the same punctilious gallantry, but this time Marguerite felt that his hands were hot and trembling, whereas his lips were cold as ice. _

"_Can you do nothing for Armand?" She asked, sweetly and prettily. "You have so much influence, so many friends. If you could... I- I'd love you till I died!"_

"_Well, that's incentive isn't it?" He said with a small bow, his voice once again the indifferent fool she had thought him to be, "My life exists to serve you, madame. As for Armand, have no fear. I pledge my word that he shall be safe."_

**0**

Ren was astounded. After so many retakes, so many mistakes, Kyoko had suddenly managed to pull off such an amazing performance. Kyoko had been so beautiful; when she started crying it was all Ren could do not to pull her to him. He could thoroughly emphasis with Sir Percy at that moment. Her eyes had conveyed the love Marguerite had felt for her husband, and Ren was amazed at how she could do such a thing. He had to feel love before he could act it. How was Kyoko doing it? Each expression stirred his heart and all her lines were delivered perfectly. Evidently, somehow she had figured out the problem that she had had with this scene previously.

Now, he strode over to her to congratulate her, or rather, interrogate her, he realised he might have to wait a while. Seems like the Director and Yashiro also felt the need to express their relief at not having to redo the scene _again_. So Ren would have to bide his time. As he stood slightly off to the side, he smiled slightly as he watched Kyoko laughing with the other two men, faintly flushed. She looked up and gave him a shy smile, and Ren felt his heart skip a beat. She really was wonderful.

A minute or so later, Director Shinkai was called off to go fix one of the many problems that occur daily on a movie set. Some newbie had damaged one of the props. Yashiro gave Ren a discrete inclination of the head, not even a nod, and wandered away. Ren stepped up to talk to Kyoko. They ended up sitting down in companionable silence for some time, looking around at the busy room as the workers removed the lighting and props.

"So," Kyoko said, apparently bored of the silence, "If I were in trouble, would you come and save me?"

Ren smiled his gentlemanly smile at her, about to consent, when he noticed that although she was smiling politely it reminded him of his own mask; there was something just slightly off, and her eyes were staring into his. He immediately dropped the fake smile and grabbed her hand, kissed it and said:

"_My life exists to serve you."_

Kyoko blushed and smiled, smaller but more genuine, at his reply; a line from the earlier scene. Ren had meant every word, although he supposed she didn't realise that. He hoped he got his point across with a serious glance, though. Ren wondered about the cause of such a question, as there was apparently some reason Kyoko saw fit to ask him. Perhaps something to do with why she was acting so strangely. Why she was late last week? Why she suddenly couldn't look at him? Maybe she'd tell him what was up sometime soon. Ren resolved to sit in silence and wait for her to tell. He briefly considered not leaving her side until she did, but knew Yashiro would never shut up about it so he scrapped that plan.

The Director came over and told them that it would be a little while before they were needed, and they might as well go somewhere to sit down. Kyoko nodded and bowed, before turning to look up at Ren. Obviously she was going to follow where he went. It was getting quite late now, almost eight o'clock, but the shoot stopped at nine thirty. Ren thought it would be a good idea to eat something, so they walked over to a smaller dining area and took one of the bento boxes there each. It wasn't much, but it would certainly satiate them until the end of the filming. Ren didn't mind; he wasn't really a big eater.

**0**

Kyoko turned to Ren when they finished and said "I'm sorry, I really need to go and fix myself up."

Ren smiled and nodded, and they walked from the room along the corridor to her dressing room, passing random crew members as they went. Kyoko pulled the black wig from her hair and sighed contentedly. The wig was quite hot and heavy, and the temperature wasn't exactly cool at the moment. She was glad she could finally take it off; now that she'd done that scene, she could take a break. Kyoko had to really yell at herself for being so childish; it really didn't matter if Ren found out she liked him, he was in love with some other girl anyway. She tried not to admit that that fact hurt. They were passing the mansion's lobby when someone one called out to them.

"Hey, Mogami Kyoko? This is for you, someone left it here."

Kyoko took a large cardboard box from the man, bowing to thank him for delivering the package. It had her name written in bold, black marker, but other than that no distinguishable features. She took it with her as they walked into her dressing room, leaving the door open. She put Marguerite's wig on the stand on her table then put the box beside it. Ren politely stood a little off to the side, leaning against the wall and pretending to be immersed in the wood panelled floor. She smiled slightly, looking at him. Kyoko had to admit he was very good looking. She tore off the sticky tape and opened the box almost absentmindedly.

Meat. Blood. Stench. She gave a small yelp as she let go of the cardboard flaps, letting them fall to the side. Ren immediately rushed over and grabbed her as she collapsed, trying not to throw up at the smell of rotting meat, like an abandoned butchers shop. He took one glance at the package and picked her up in his arms, carrying her out into the hallway and down it until they came to a bench, where he sat and stroked her face, trying to calm her down. Once she had control of her stomach, she smiled slightly at him.

"I'm okay, Ren, it was just the smell..."

"Are you sure? Here, Kyoko, stay seated, I'm going to call Shinkai okay? You stay right there, don't go back into that room." He looked seriously at her before half running back to the main set. Kyoko stayed seat and took some deep breaths of the clean air. Luckily, now she could remember the delightful package someone had sent her, she was fortunate enough to have cooked for long enough to recognise a side of pork, among... others. A more hysterical person might have thought it was human. Obviously her mysterious pen pal had decided to give her a present to go with the notes.

**0**

**Okay, I was going to continue but the chapter got longer than I wanted it to, and the next bit should come in a chunk. So yeah, another week guys! Sorry!**

**On Fanfiction, there are three R's; reading, (w)riting, and REVIEWING...! *wink wink nudge nudge***


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, lots stuff happens in this chapter! I finally got up to the twist! I'm sorry for cutting it short last time, and I hope this makes up for it. **

**DISCLAIMER: **I disclaim! All rights to the original writers, and I profit in no way save the warm fuzzies from your kind reviews.

**0**

**CHAPTER TWELVE!!**

Ren whirled around when he heard her gasp, and immediately rushed over to Kyoko to hold her up. Then the smell hit him. Whatever was in that box, he could now see it was bloody meat, was clearly past it's used by date. Kyoko was doubled over, clutching her mouth and stomach. She looked like she was going to be sick and so he immediately picked her up and carried her into the corridor, too worried to feel happy that he could hold her. Ren put her down on the bench near her room, and knelt before her, putting his hand up to her cheek, stroking it and trying to calm her down. She looked quite shaken, but anyone would be after opening a box like that. He started anxiously up at her reassuring himself that she was okay. She looked straight at him and smiled weakly, although her face was still pale.

"I'm okay, Ren, it was just the smell..."

Right, the smell. It had been really bad. What about the shock? Then he thought of something. Had it happened before? Then she wouldn't have been so shocked. His head going around in circles, Ren decided he'd better do something constructive, and tell the Director. But he shouldn't really leave Kyoko. But she did look better. He glanced down the hall, then back at her.

"Are you sure? Here, Kyoko, stay seated, I'm going to call Shinkai okay? You stay right there, don't go back into that room." He stared into her eyes seriously, making sure she heard him and would do as he said. Ren then nodded reassuringly as he backed away, before turning and half sprinting back to the main room. The advantage of Lory's mansions was that they all centred around a certain area, so it was easy to find your way back. He burst into the room, ran over to the director while signalling to Yashiro. His manager wore a solemn face as he realised now was not the time to be joking around or teasing Ren. He walked over to the other two, as they both moved away from the other people in the room, back towards the door.

"Ren, what's going on?" Shinkai asked. It was weird that Ren looked so... frazzled.

"Walk first." Was all Ren said in reply. They left the main room and Yashiro realised where they were headed.

"Kyoko-chan?"

Ren glanced back at him, "Ah. She's had a bit of a shock. Someone left a package for her and..."

They rounded the corner, walking at a swift pace. Kyoko sat with her head in her hands, elbows on knees. She looked up and grimace-smiled at them all. Ren immediately walked over to her and sat down, raising his left hand to stroke her hair. She smiled, more genuine and gentle this time. Ren dropped his hand to her lap, where she held it in her two smaller ones. She leaned forward, and their foreheads touched and stayed that way. The Director and Yashiro looked on, feeling somewhat awkward, somewhat triumphant.

"What's going on?" the Director asked, quietly, trying not to break the atmosphere.

Ren glanced at him and jerked his head in the direction of Kyoko's open dressing room. They took the hint.

**0**

Yashiro was feeling quite happy and pleased with himself as the Director and he walked past the two actors, down the hall towards Kyoko's room. It seemed that they would gravitate towards each other during times of stress, totally naturally. Yashiro made a note to himself to create some stressful situations. They entered the room, and the Shinkai immediately put his hand to his nose. Yashiro wondered what he was doing for a split second, when the smell hit him. Smelt like a butcher's shop, but worse. Ew...

"Good god, this stinks!" the other man exclaimed. They looked around the room for a second before walking over to the open cardboard box on the table, breathing through their mouths. Yashiro got an eyeful of bloody meat, and he stared at it in morbid fascination. The Director immediately turned and left the room, breathing deeply outside in the hallway. Yashiro took one last look at the contents of the box before shutting the lid and opening the window of the room. Maybe that would help get rid of the smell.

He joined Shinkai in the corridor. The director had his hands on his knees, and was slightly bend over.

"Well, I guess we know what upset Kyoko-chan." Yashiro said.

"That's truly disgusting." The man replied, looking a little pale. "I want to know who sent it."

"There were no stamps or addresses on the box." Yashiro said confidently. He'd checked, "Only Kyoko-chan's name. Someone must have dropped it off."

"Hmm. Let's go."

They returned to the bench where Ren and Kyoko sat, no longer with their heads touching, but still holding hands. The girl looked up when they approached. Shinkai immediately sat down on her other side. Yashiro stayed standing. They remained in silence for a while, but soon Yashiro decided it was time for a little digging.

"Has anyone every sent you something like this before?" He asked, looking at the young actress.

"No." Kyoko replied, apparently over the shock already. "But... I actually had got a couple of poison pen letters."

She said it apologetically, looking at Ren worriedly. He looked surprised and stared at her. She hung her head.

"When?" Ren asked. "How many?"

"Um, I think I got the first one... about a week into this project. Then another one a couple of days later. They are just pushed under my door. And there was another one today." She said.

Ren looked flabbergasted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She blushed. "Well, you're a professional actor, I'm sure you get hate mail too. I didn't want to bother you with it. I didn't think it was anything too bad."

"Kyoko, pushed under your _door_. That means they can get into the set!" The Director exclaimed. "That's pretty serious! Do you still have them?"

"Yes, they're in my top drawer in the dressing room desk. It's locked though," she said as the Director made to move, "The key's on top of the mirror."

Ren got up and said, "I'll get it," before walking off.

He came back shortly after, with three envelopes, and returned to his seat on the bench. He pulled out the paper inside, one by one, and read them out.

" 'Quit this project you evil girl no one likes you Warning!' And... 'Go Away! Careful! You ruin Everything sly Hateful girl!' And finally, 'Ha! You call yourself an actress? You're pathetic Quit'. All very happy. Shinkai, it's someone on the set." Ren said, looking up at the Director, "The last one shows that they have been watching the filming. I'm not sure whether that's good or bad; at least we've narrowed down some suspects."

"Damn," the Director said quietly, "And everything was going so well. Any ideas, Kyoko-chan?"

"Um..." Kyoko deliberated, "They want me to quit?"

Hm, Yashiro thought to himself. Their mysterious letter-writer wanted Kyoko to quit. Why? It couldn't be someone like the Director, who wanted everything to go smoothly. Then again, it might not be something to do with the movie at all. Maybe one of the workers held a personal grudge? But against Kyoko? Not really probable, they all liked her because she was so much friendlier than Mayui-chan had be... And, eureka.

"Mayui." Yashiro said aloud. "She doesn't like Kyoko very much. She thinks Kyoko stole her spot. These letters are really quite childish and inexperienced; no one ever cuts things out of newspapers anymore, it's easier just to print it from a public library."

Yashiro glanced at Ren and sent him a silent warning. He looked pretty badly annoyed. The manager sighed.

"Well, at least she only sent stuff." He said. Kyoko pressed her lips together for a second, and Yashiro had enough time to think, _Uh oh, now what? _before his question was answer.

"Ah... Actually, do you remember that day I was late?" she said, looking at the other men, "Well, the reason I was late... I um... kind of got pushed... onto the road."

She looked at them apologetically.

"I didn't tell you because I knew that you'd get all protective, and I really didn't have proof. No one saw anyone push me, but I didn't just walk into incoming traffic! Anyway, I was late because someone called an ambulance when they saw me fall. I rolled and didn't get hit." Kyoko said, cutting Ren off before he could start, "Only a couple of grazes. But they took me to the hospital just to check. My arms have healed now."

"Just your arms?" Ren asked breathlessly.

"Oh, my knees to." Kyoko said, lifting the hem of the heavy dress she was still wearing, having had no time to change. There were scabs on her knees and marks on her shin that had yet to completely heal. Ren was frowning.

"Ok," The actor said tersely, "While we're at it, anything else?"

Kyoko flinched, looking down, "No."

Ren's expression immediately turned more gentle, and he reached out to grab her hand again, rubbing his thumb over her palm.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at you, I'm just a little anxious, that's all. I'm glad you're okay." He said.

Yashiro let them be for a little while before awkwardly clearing his throat. Three pairs of eyes looked at him questioningly.

"Um, shouldn't we go talk to Mayui?"

**0**

Kyoko sat a little to the side in front of Mayui, who looked positively wretched. The director had cancelled the remaining hour of filming, and people were filtering out. He stood in front of the young actress, who seemed contrite when faced with the letters that, as it turned out, she _had_ written. Yashiro had good instincts. Now Kyoko wanted to know why she had done something that, as Natsu had mentioned when she found the first note, was silly and childish and did absolutely nothing. She looked around. Yashiro was present, but he had made Ren stay outside, just in case. It wouldn't help if he unleashed his Demon Lord persona on everyone.

"Why'd you send the notes?" The Director asked.

Mayui burst into tears. She didn't have much pluck anyway. "Because I was annoyed! She came onto the set on a whim, and then suddenly she gets the main part! And she kept swanning around Tsuruga-san, and everyone seemed to like her, and they didn't even care that she stole my spot, and she's not even prettier than me! It's was so unfair. The only thing going for her is that she's got Tsuruga-san wrapped around her little finger. And everyone seems to think I'm totally stupid and I don't see you guys scheming to get rid of me. "

She pouted. Kyoko couldn't believe it. "So you decided to get rid of me?"

"Look, I know it was really petty and all, but I don't see the harm in sending you little notes and saying what I think, okay?" Mayui huffed. She turned back to the Director, "I won't do it again. I promise to keep my hands to myself from now on."

The Director frowned. "Still, pushing people into traffic... that's pretty serious, Mayui-chan, we can't just let it go."

"I'm sorry?" Mayui asked blankly.

Kyoko leaned forward, "Someone pushed me onto the road last week."

"Oh, and now you want to blame it on me?" She actually looked scandalised. "Look, I just sent you three notes, stop making such a big deal out of it!"

"Wait, you didn't send that box of stuff? Just the notes?" Shinkai asked.

"What box of stuff?"

"You know, the meat and blood and that?"

Mayui looked horrified. "I'm vegetarian."

Kyoko sighed. This was great. She should have picked it. On the one hand, the petty notes. Not nice, but not anything bad. On the other hand, physical violence and a box of mystery meat. Intimidating and potentially life threatening. She walked out into the hall. Ren stood up and made his way over to her.

"Well?"

"She sent the notes, but Ren," Kyoko added, laying a hand on Ren's forearm as his eyes darkened and he glared towards the room, "She didn't do the rest. It was someone else."

**0**

**Finally, the end is in sight! That chapter was a little longer than I like them to be... **

**Okay people, review!! Whodunnit?! Try to guess! There were clues, but they're all really subtle. So you probably didn't notice them, I only put them in 'cos they amuse me. But you'll probably still get it...**

**Next chapter, the baddie revealed! XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone!!! Thanks for all your reviews from last chapter, and I'm going to say that Andreya133, SweetSarah8, ****Serenity Hidden and Shiroyuki76 guessed correctly, and layalatania half did (she made a very good point). **

**Anyway, to everyone else, read on! **

**Disclaimer: **Skip Beat belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura!

**0**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN!!**

"What? You're saying it wasn't her?" Ren asked in disbelief.

"Yes. She's admitted to the notes though." Kyoko said, "So that's something."

Ren just stared at her. "Kyoko, that just means that we have no idea who did the rest of them. That means we still have someone targeting you, and no starting point to go on. We don't even know whether they're on the set anymore."

Kyoko couldn't really say anything to that. Ren looked half annoyed and half worried, and when he made to move she thought about stopping him. It was possible he'd still go and give Mayui a piece of his mind. Luckily, Yashiro stepped through the door just at the right time, and walked over to them. He told them what already knew: they had absolutely nothing to go on. Now that Mayui and the notes were out of the picture, it meant they had a dangerous person who could access the set, or at least knew where they were, who was probably stalking Kyoko. Well, they had to be in order to push her onto the road that day. So they probably knew her schedule. Also, now there was no indication to whether or not this was a personal or business grudge. Ren was now really worried. There was nothing definite he could do, it was like trying to catch smoke.

"Ok, I have an idea!" Yashiro said happily. Ren looked up. This could not be good, Yashiro was actually smiling in this situation, a fact that made him slightly angry, but more apprehensive because the only reason Yashiro would smile would be...

"Kyoko-chan, since you're in a bit of trouble, I was thinking you should stick around us more now. In fact, it would be good if you stay at Ren's for the next few days, because we'll be able to take you to and from the set." His manager announced. Kyoko looked a little shocked, but not against the idea.

"I mean, " Yashiro continued, "It's pretty dangerous, but if you stay at Ren's then he can keep you safe and you can make sure he eats. It's a win-win situation. He didn't eat breakfast today, you know."

_Yashiro, you two faced...! _

"Ren!" Kyoko admonished, "You're supposed to have _three_ meals a day, not one!"

Ren apologized, while covertly shooting a glare at his manager that clearly said _I'll get you later_. Yashiro was probably banking on the fact that he'd be too happy to spend time with Kyoko to try to kill him later on. Ren acquiesced that this was probably true, as Kyoko was now totally onboard with the Stay-at-Ren's plan. Admittedly Yashiro had actually come up with a good solution; Ren really didn't want to leave her on her own right now. Somehow, he still had a bad feeling about all of this. He just _knew_ it had to be something to do with this movie; nothing like this had ever happened to Kyoko before.

**0**

Kyoko felt very happy. It had been three days since they found out Mayui was the one behind the poison pen letters she'd got, and as the girl had later apologised and promised not to do it again, they'd continued to work on the movie with no problems. It was just a little awkward sometimes, and Kyoko could tell that Ren hadn't quite forgiven Mayui. She was still staying at his apartment, although there didn't really seem to be a need now. Nothing had happened. Then again, she'd try to play it safe for the next week or so, and temporarily living with Ren was actually quite enjoyable. They'd fallen into a sort of pattern; Kyoko would wake up early and fix breakfast, and Ren would wake up halfway through and wander into the kitchen. They'd smile at each other, and Ren would get the paper and set the table. They'd eat and go to pick up Yashiro, before moving onto either the LME building or Ren's first job. As she had nothing major going on except Hana Akai, Kyoko would go with Ren to all his jobs. A quiet talk to President Lory made her exempt her from her LoveMe duties for the time being.

She had changed out of her latest costume and into normal clothing, as she wouldn't be needed for the next hour and a half. Ren was still filming, but they'd agreed to go and have lunch when he finished his current scene. She still had about 15 minutes before he came to get her. She was quite surprised, therefore, when a short time later there was a sharp rap on the door. She opened it and smiled politely at the other person.

"Hello!" she said, bowing.

"Hello, Mogami-san. The Director would like to see you in the old Props Room. Seems we've got a bit of a problem."

"Oh! Sure, one second." Kyoko walked over to her table and quickly scribbled a note to Ren: _be back Soon. gone to talk with the Director!_

"Ok! Let's go."

**0**

Ren walked up to Kyoko's dressing room with Yashiro by his side, and tapped lightly on the wood. No response. He tapped a little louder. Still nothing. Getting a little uneasy, he decided to open the door, and was met with an empty room. However, there was a note on the table, which allayed his fears a little. The whole stalker incident was not quite as far behind as he could have liked. Ren unfolded the note:_ be back Soon. gone to talk with the Director!_ And his fears returned. He was just with the Director.

"Yashiro, this is not good."

**0**

_Whack. _

Kyoko's head hit a prop backdrop as she was pushed hard, and she dropped to the floor. It hurt and was obviously cut, but not too badly. She'd managed to brace herself before she hit. Just minutes before this, she'd walked into the room feeling totally content, if a little hungry, when the door shut behind her. Now she was seriously worried for her own safety. Clearly _someone_ was a few crayons short of a box. She'd agreed to go with them despite Ren and Yashiro's constant reminders not to go anywhere without witnesses. Well, this place was certainly deserted. She just had to wait until Ren got here, lucky she hadn't completely let her guard down and left a note for him. He was smart enough to pick up on the clue she'd left. A shod foot connected painfully with her arm. Kyoko realised it would be smarter to get up.

"What's wrong? Why are you doing this?" She asked, hoping to distract her assailant.

"Nothing's wrong. This is purely logical; you're in the way."

"That's not really an answer. There has to be something besides your job." Kyoko said, watching their facial features contort in the dim light as that mask of sensibility was broken by anger.

"Ok, fine. You know what? I used to be an actress. Or at least, I was trying to become one. But I never became as well known as you. You've been in two big projects already, this is your third and you're only a newbie. Why? _WHY_?! I was beautiful, young and talented, but I NEVER got the sort of things you're doing!" The woman shouted, looking more unhinged by the second. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "I've been training that girl to be my replacement, but even then you ruin it. Well, she's not as good as I was, and I've need to nudge her a little bit. That psychology course I took really comes in handy. I knew about the notes, of course. I half suggested them. But they weren't enough to knock you off your game, not even finding out you were in love was! You just came right on back. I didn't think you were that kind of person. What sort of _mind_ to you have?!"

Kyoko watched Saku Daichi as she finished her rant. So that was why. The lady had managed to convince herself it was all business, but she seemed to have some jealousy issues that were just waiting to flood out. They just happened to cumulate on her. Saku took a deep breath, doing the breathing exercises actors used to calm themselves down.

"Right. I'm sorry for going off like that. However, either way I have to get rid of you, so would you mind writing a suicide note or something? It's only polite for all the trouble you've caused me. I'm sure you'd hate to go without saying goodbye."

"No, I won't. I'm going to walk out of here." Kyoko said, feeling a little tug in her heart, like someone was on the end of a golden thread. She stood up, holding her arm, feeling blood trickle down the back of her neck.

"Sorry, but it's too late for that." Saku said.

"You're right. It's too late." Kyoko smiled.

And the door swung open.

**0**

Ren walked briskly down the corridors, making for the main room where the other actors were currently filming. Interrupting a scene between Chauvelin and Citizen Robespierre, leader of the French Revolution, he made straight for the Director.

"You didn't send for Kyoko, did you?" He asked, knowing the answer in his heart but asking anyway.

Shinkai looked confused. "No, I didn't. Don't tell me…"

"Yep. Missing." Ren said tersely. "Shit! I _told_ her not to go anywhere."

He passed the Director the note she'd written. There was something that was bothering Ren. Kyoko was an A grade student. She was very formal. There was something wrong about the way the note was written. Kyoko would never make grammatical errors.

_be back Soon. gone to talk with the Director!_

She'd capitalised the S rather than the B… So the capitalised letters were S and D. Then it hit him. He grabbed the note just to check that he was right, then scanned the room with his eyes. They alighted on Mayui, and he immediately walked over to her, followed by his manager and the director.

"Mayui, where is Saku?" he asked abruptly, dropping the suffixes. There wasn't time.

"What? Saku-san? I don't know, she left, she said she had something to do. You could try the old prop room, I found her in there once. She likes to go there to think."

"Thanks." Ren said, running out of the room in the direction of the Props Room. It was currently unused, and people barely ever went there. Plus, it was in one of the lesser used areas of the building they were now it, having left Lory's mansion two days ago.

"Ren!" Yashiro said loudly as he ran alongside the actor, "What makes you think it's Saku?"

"The note. Kyoko never makes mistakes, but the only capitalised letters were S and D. Saku Daichi." Ren could feel his heart practically pulling him towards Kyoko. He barely ever went into this part of the building, but none the less he didn't hesitate as he ran down the corridors, feet thudding dully on the carpet. It was all the other two men could do to keep up. A pull on his heart told him that, yes, she was safe, and just behind this door. They stopped in front of it, and they all heard a voice say:

"_You're right. It's too late."_

That was his cue.

**0**

**You may have noticed I put in more breaks than I usually do. Apparently people do that to add to the anticipation. Did it work? You probably guessed who it was before I said the name this time. Hope you're not disappointed! **

**Ok, random little stuff I put it before to amuse myself. First up, and the biggest one in my opinion, the name. Her name is SAKU. Aku means evil. No one would have got that, but meh. ^^ Like I said, for my own amusement. Second would be shoving her in and mentioning her when she wasn't needed. Also, in Chapter 4 she told Mayui not to let her anger show. Other people mention that she's good at controlling Mayui. And yeah, she told Kyoko she was in love to disturb her and make her unable to act properly. Basically, she's a jealous rhymes-with-witch. **

**Anyone else find it ironic that I got given a bag of bloody meat today? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, guess what?! My mother and brother came back from overseas yesterday. I haven't seen her for two months, and my sis and I were living by ourselves, which was kinda lonely. Actually, I lie, it was fun. I can now cook some pretty good stuff (I couldn't before). **

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who reads this story, and double to those who review, and triple for those people who've been reading since the beginning and still review every chapter. I'll make a list when I finish this story, but now I'm kinda iffy on when that'll be. But I assure you, it will happen. **

**Disclaimer: **Why yes, I own Skip Beat, along with three mansions, a convertible, two greyhounds and your soul.

**0**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN!!**

Kyoko felt strangely happy when she saw the door open. Somehow, she couldn't explain it even to herself, she hadn't felt anxious or scared when realised she was stuck in the Props Room with Saku. In fact, she felt rather calm, barring the pain in her arm and head. Somehow, she'd known that Ren would come to help her. Rationally speaking, of course, he was smart enough to get her message, and he was strong enough to get here and be of help, but it was more than that. She'd known, somehow, when he was reaching her position. And she hadn't been afraid for a second.

As light from the hallway flooded into their dark room, Kyoko looked at Mayui's manager and saw her eyes widen in fear. She was right; it was too late. Now there were three men with them, none of whom would allow Saku to do any more damage to Kyoko. Yashiro immediately walked over to her and started fussing, while the Director fumbled around in the doorway, hand searching for the light switch. Ren stood a couple of meters in, staring at her. Shinkai found what he was looking for, and the lights turned on, illuminating the props strewn around the room, and the red mark on the fake mountain scene behind Kyoko. Saku looked trapped.

Ren awoke from his stupor, looking her over to assure himself that she was in one piece. She smiled happily at him, not realising that she was scaring Yashiro with her totally unconcerned attitude. Ren didn't smile back. Kyoko felt his personality change before she saw his face slip. Yashiro evidently felt it too, as he turned around looking like someone who had guessed what was happening but hoped he was wrong. Most unfortunately, he was right. Kyoko watched as the Demon Lord turned to face the horrified woman standing across the room. She flinched at the look on his face. Kyoko could practically see a dark aura surrounding him, its claws reaching out to engulf the other woman.

"Well well, what should we do now?" Ren said softly in a voice that foretold violent proceedings.

Saku squeaked.

"Wait wait wait! Ren, get a hold of yourself!" Shinkai said, abandoning his post at the door to stand between Ren and Saku, whose knees had given out at the glare Ren was directing at her, "Kyoko-chan's right here, and you don't want to do anything you'll regret. It won't help if you kill her, you know."

Ren looked murderous for a second or two longer, before he sighed and his face remodelled itself into Tsuruga Ren again, albeit a totally pissed Tsuruga Ren. The tabloids would've loved a shot of him like this.

"Well, it might make me feel better." He muttered, before turning away from the female manager to walk over to Kyoko, who still wore a somewhat dazed look. Yashiro backed off, grinning. Kyoko reached out to Ren, smiling, and he took her hand and pulled her to him, hugging her as he checked the wound on the back of her head. Shinkai turned to check on Saku, and he pulled out his mobile phone as he did so to call the police. This was yet another example of how real life was just as eventful as any drama he could film.

**0**

"Still," Ren said, as they sat in the hallway, having given their statements to the police, "You shouldn't have just left with her if you knew she was dangerous."

Kyoko turned an innocent face to him. "Who says I knew she was dangerous?"

Ren snorted, "You left a clue in the note, remember? Why would you do that if you didn't think she was trouble?"

Kyoko sighed laughingly. "Okay, you're right, I did know. Or I guessed, at least."

Ren grabbed her hand and stared at her, totally serious. "Then why did you go with her? You could have been seriously hurt. You shouldn't have gone."

"Ren, I wanted it _over_ with. Really, it was annoying me. Besides, I knew that you'd find my message and come get me, although I admit, Saku-san being mentally unstable wasn't a part of my calculations."

"Was getting injured part of your calculations?" Ren asked sarcastically.

"Well…" Kyoko hesitated. She had realised she'd probably get injured, but Ren was currently feeling the annoyance that comes from fear and relief, so she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to mention it. Maybe not. However, Ren should know she would not do anything without a good reason. Next to her, the actor sighed and dropped his face to his hands, rubbing them through his hair in an attempt to rid himself of the worry and frustration. Kyoko suddenly felt a little guilty.

"Ren, I'm sorry, I didn't want to concern you. I was just upset about having to look over my shoulder and doubting the motives of trustworthy people."Kyoko said timidly.

"It's okay, I get it." Ren rejoined quietly. They sat in silence for a short moment, before Ren said, "So… I guess you get to go back to the Daruma-ya couple now."

Kyoko looked up. Ren was looking at the floor. She blushed. "Well, yes, I suppose I will… but you know, um, I already bought food for the next couple of days… And you can't cook…"

Ren glanced up, slightly hopeful although he'd never admit it. "You're right... You know what, you should stay for the rest of the week, just in case, make sure I eat and all that…"

Kyoko grinned while blushing, "Thanks, I might just do that."

They smiled hesitantly at each other, and then Yashiro walked out of an adjoining room into the hallway.

**0**

Yashiro sat on an annoyingly squeaky chair, telling two policemen and a tape recorder, exactly what had happened over the past month or so. They'd already heard it from Ren and Kyoko, Mayui and the Director and what he was saying wasn't very important. He was leaving out the fact that Kyoko was currently staying at Ren's house. As Japan's top actor's manager, he and Shinkai had already talked to the District Head Officer to make sure nothing would get out about what had happened. Still, it never hurt to be careful, and that kind of news was worth a lot of money to the tabloids, which had never had a scandal on the clean cut gentleman, Ren Tsuruga.

As he talked about how Kyoko had received that box of meat from Saku Daichi, he was mentally reviewing the evidence they had. From a legal standpoint, the only things they could press were harassment and assault. They couldn't prove that Saku had pushed Kyoko onto the road a while back, and the woman was smart enough to easily wriggle out of it. As for the box, it was her word against Kyoko's, as there was no solid evidence for that yet either. Although maybe someone on the crew would be able to tie her to the box, or a butcher could testify whether or not she bought the meat. As for the assault, that they could prove, but the penalty for that sort of thing was a maximum of 3 years and a fine if the judge was feeling particularly angry. However, they could pull a restraining order on the woman anyway.

Once he had finished his account, Yashiro smiled his best managerly smile and informed the police officers that legal action would be taken against them should any information leak into the newspapers, and that their District Head had been notified about the confidentiality of this particular case. He then left then nervous men in their interrogation room, walking out into the hallway and catching Ren and Kyoko smiling at each other. Ah, the small and trivial progress.

Yashiro cleared this throat exaggeratedly, and the two of them broke eye contact. His charge coughed stood up, a slight blush on his usually composed face. Yashiro had to smile. He really enjoyed watching the two of them together; it always made him feel warm. They really did fit together well. Ren looked at him questioningly.

"I'm done for now, and the police have orders not to disclose any information about this incident." Yashiro said efficiently. "But you know, even if you do decide to prosecute, Kyoko-chan, she won't get much of a sentence. 3 years max, more like one with good behaviour."

Kyoko shook her head. "I don't want to take her to court. So long as she doesn't do anything else and keeps her distance, I don't care. She's a good manager for Mayui-chan anyway."

Yashiro had to acknowledge that Saku was, admittedly, a good manager. Not as good as him, though. He followed Ren and Kyoko down the hallway and out of the building, heading for Ren's convertible. The Director had given his statement first, as he needed to get back to his movie. The two main stars had been excused for the day. Yashiro noticed that it was already five by now, and none of them had ended up getting lunch. He mentioned it, but the two other actors merely looked at each other shrugged. Kyoko said they should just go home and she'd cook dinner, before sliding into the backseat of Ren's car.

"Kyoko-chan's still staying at your house, Ren?" Yashiro said mischievously, reverting back to his second favourite pastime, teasing Ren.

"Shut up, Yashiro. Not one word." He said. Then he sighed. "I'm glad the thing with Saku's finished. That lady was crazy."

Yashiro smiled in acknowledgement, before shaking his head melodramatically.

"And to think, you were going to set us up."

**0**

**Arrgghh!! I have a problem! I decided to continue the story and not end it on this chapter, but now I've no idea what I'll be doing for the plotline!! Ideas welcomed!! **

**If you liked the chapter, please review. Any flames, which I haven't got yet, will be used to burn my homework, which I also haven't got yet. I'll store them for when school starts. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I'm back, but just a notice before I start. I'm back at school again, and I do quite a few extracurricular activities, so I don't have as much free time anymore. Plus, it takes me an hour travelling each way to school and more. So basically, what I'm saying is that from now on, I may not be able to do a chapter a week, or I might be late by a day or too. I'm sorry! But I'll try. **

**Special thanks to Cupcakecup, whose review gave me an idea I'm using in this chapter. Oh, and we haven't had a Hana Akai movie scene since chapter 11 so…**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**0**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN!!**

Kyoko walked onto the set, in the latest of a series of elaborate outfits. The costumes manager had apparently been unsatisfied with the dress she was going to be wearing for this next scene, so she'd been busy choosing one that did please her. Kyoko was now wearing a light blue overdress, covering a flimsy white nightgown in the style worn by 18th Century ladies. Her shoes wouldn't be seen for this scene, so she was wearing woollen slippers.

It was now just over one week since they'd caught out Saku Daichi, and Kyoko was still at Ren's with some pretence or another. Right now, about half of her clothing was at his house, with the rest still at the Dayuma. Yashiro had actually taken her food shopping the other day, so the fridge was well stocked. It was so nice of him to do that, he was a really dedicated manager. He was always worried about Ren's health, particularly his eating habits. Saku had been sacked as Mayui's manager. Kyoko had been willing to simply ignore her, but the President had said that he wouldn't employ anyone who acted in such a way to other LME Members, and fired her. Kyoko didn't realise that Lory thought of her as a granddaughter, or at least a goddaughter, or that Ren knew Lory had ensured that Saku would not be hired by any agency in Tokyo. She'd have to move if she wanted to stay in the entertainment business. You don't work your way up from nothing and let threats exist; Lory was actually quite a sharp man when it came to business.

Unfortunately for Kyoko, Mayui's new manager was an air headed flirt who was more interested in Ren than her own charge. So now she had to deal with seeing her flitting around Ren all the time, when he obviously couldn't care less. The new lady's name was Ootori Jasmin, although Kyoko suspected her first name wasn't entirely authentic, and she had long (dyed) light brown hair with dark eyes, and a bosom that looked like the buffer on a truck. She was constantly purring at Ren, which exasperated Kyoko. Ren's stunning smile told her that he was annoyed, and if that woman couldn't see that, then she didn't have snowballs chance in a forest fire of winning even his grudging acceptance. It seemed every one of the young actress's managers brought some form of misfortune, but this new one annoyed Kyoko more than she should. She seemed quite prideful of her looks and barely acknowledged Kyoko past shooting a glare at her when she left with Ren. Kyoko wouldn't ask herself why she was so irritated; she just decided she didn't like that sort of person.

Speak of the devil, there she was now. Jasmin was currently hanging off Ren's arm, and in Kyoko's opinion, Ren looked like he would rather have a colonoscopy than spend another minute with her. His eyes lit on her face, and Kyoko raised her eyebrows slightly. _Having fun?_

Ren's mouth twisted down faintly, to the side, and his chin went up slightly. _Haha. I'm not enjoying this, you know._

Kyoko grinned at him, looking smug. _I know. She's annoying. _

_Agreed. _Ren smiled deviously back. _ Just give me a second._

Kyoko watched as he turned to Mayui's latest manager, and watched Ren's smile reach its highest voltage as he talked to her. That lady better get some sunglasses, Kyoko thought, that face could probably damage her eyes. She vaguely realised it didn't hurt her as much anymore. Maybe she was growing immune? Well, whatever, Ren was now free of the malignant harpy and he walked towards her with the smile reserved for her; not wide and sparkly, but warm and understanding. Of course, she did also get another super sparkly smile every now and then.

"Good morning Kyoko." Ren said quietly, slipping to her side as they both watched the bustle of crew men and woman in the room. Kyoko didn't feel the need to say anything; after almost two weeks of living together, words were frequently unnecessary. She noticed that Ren's costume hadn't been changed. He was still wearing the simpler navy suit the designers had first decided on. It really complimented his tall, lean figure.

Their companionable silence was broken by the entrance of the Director. He motioned both Kyoko and Ren over, to get ready to start their scene. This was also one of the most important scenes in the Hana Akai story; Sir Percy has just left for France after Lord Grenville's ball, and Marguerite wanders into his private study. Kyoko viewed this scene as a challenge of her acting abilities, but then, she did for every scene. It was one of the things that made her such a wonderful actress. Shinkai motioned them to get up on the 'stage', which currently looked like an 18th Century study. Kyoko stood in the wings, while a man playing Ren's butler stood opposite the desk he was sitting at.

"Alright, people! Ready, aaaand… Action!"

**0**

_Sir Percy glanced up at his valet, a capable man around sixty, who had been assisting him for the better part of thirty years, before returning to the task at hand. Transferring a quill to his left hand, he wrote a short note in an undistinguishable scrawl, before taking a ring from his finger and flipping open the black stone in the centre to reveal a stylised flower symbol. This he pressed into ink before marking the parchment with the flower symbol, blowing on it and rolling it up, passing both notes to his valet and setting the ring down on the table. His manner was brisk and businesslike, and his eyes sharp. _

"_John, I want you to give these to Ffoulkes and Sir Philip Glynde as soon as possible. I'll be meeting with Hastings and Saint Denys in France; we have to get the Count de Tournay and Armand out of the country." _

"_Right sir."_

"_I'll be leaving now, then. Is the carriage out the front?" Sir Percy shut the lid on his ring again, showing only a smooth black surface, before slipping the ring behind his clock on the mantel piece. _

_John only nodded. Percy walked out of the study, and the manservant followed a couple of respectful steps behind. As Percy walked down the corridor to the main door, he turned to shut and lock his master's study, but was interrupted by a call from the man himself, and trotted off to see to it, leaving the study door slightly ajar. _

_Marguerite met her husband in the courtyard. She'd read the note he'd slipped under her door, and got up immediately, unwilling for him to leave after the conversation they'd had on the balcony the previous night. Hoping he had not already left, ran to the door, her sharp ears picking up the sound of hooves on gravel. Quickly moving through the house to the courtyard where sure enough, there was a carriage and two horses, she ran up to him clad only lightly in a blue nightgown. _

"_You are going?" She asked slightly breathlessly, "Where?"_

"_As I have informed your Ladyship, I have been called for urgent business in France."Sir Percy said in his usual civil but cold tone. _

"_Percy, you can't have been! I know it. There have not been letters, no couriers, no one was waiting for you when we came back from the ball… There is some mystery."_

"_No, no mystery." He said with slight impatience, "My business is to do with Armand. I have, as you say, some influence and I intend to exert it before it is too late. I will bring him back to England. May I have your leave to go?"_

_Marguerite smiled dazzlingly at him, looking divinely beautiful in the morning sunlight. He bowed very low and kissed her hand; she felt the burning kiss and her heart thrilled with joy. _

"_May I thank you, at least, for what you do for Armand?"_

"_You honour me by commanding my services." His voice was cold and formal, but they did not chill her as they once did. Sir Percy turned and stepped into his carriage and Marguerite watched him leave until a bend in the road blocked her sight. Her sigh was almost a happy one. For once, her heart seemed to be at rest. Percy had promised to bring Armand back, and somehow it never occurred to her that he wouldn't. She went back to bed and fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep. _

_When she woke again, refreshed, she got up and wandered into the dining room, partaking in some fruit and fresh milk. A maid informed her that the groom had returned with the carriage after leaving Sir Percy in London to board his schooner, the _Day Dream_. This news puzzled Marguerite, but then, her husband had friends everywhere. She was expecting a visit from Suzanne de Tournay today, and started off to her rooms to get ready. Near the oak staircase, she hesitated. To her left was her husbands suite of rooms, which she hardly ever entered. For once, the door was unlocked, and feeling bored and mischievous, she decided to have a look at Percy's private sanctum. _

_She crossed the floor and pushed on the door, which opened without a sound. John, her husband's confidential valet, was not there and she crossed the threshold bravely. Feeling like Bluebeard's wife, she was stuck by the sever simplicity of everything. The dark hangings, the oak furniture, the maps of France on the walls in no way reflected the dandified leader of fashion that was Sir Percy Blakeney. Marguerite was more and more convinced of her suspicion from last night; that his foppish ways and foolish talk were no more than a carefully studied part. _

_Feeling a growing sense of dread, Marguerite moved to the desk, seeing neat bundles of accounts and receipts. Yet another indication of her husband's strong business capacities. The clock on the mantel piece proclaimed the time to be eleven o'clock, and she moved closer to it, looking at the picture over the mantel, a portrait of her husband painted a couple of years previously. Her eyes sought out his face, which seemed not at all lazy, and travelled down his uniform to his feet. Marguerite noticed that there was a small ring on his finger in the portrait, and she saw well enough to focus on the small flower insignia the dutiful painter had copied down. The feeling grew, and she dropped her eyes from the painting, to come to rest on her husband's Blackstone ring. He was barely ever without it. She noticed that it seemed slightly broken, and picked it up, ignoring the niggling feeling in her mind. Her small fingers found a catch in the smooth gold surface, and the stone flipped back to reveal the stylised flower insignia she had only seen one before; on the note she'd taken from Sir Andrew on the night of Lord Grenville's ball. _

**0**

Kyoko walked into the elevator and pressed the number for Ren's floor. They'd left the filming late after a perfect take, which the Director praised her for. It really was fun working on a movie like this one. Ren had dropped her off at his apartment before Yashiro, so she could start on dinner while he drove his manager home. She hadn't quite decided on what to cook yet, but she was thinking fried fish, rice and soya beans would do for now. It was quick and easy, and she knew without asking that Ren didn't feel too hungry tonight. Neither did she, for that matter. They'd gone out to a café for a late lunch that day, with Ren wearing a cap and glasses. It all comes with being voted Japan's hottest bachelor for three years running.

When the elevator arrived at her floor, Kyoko stepped out and skipped happily to Ren's door. He'd given her a key a couple of days ago and not asked for it back. She hadn't mentioned it. Kyoko wasn't quite sure when she was going to leave, but she knew that she couldn't stay there forever. She'd have to go back in a week at most, but for some reason she didn't really want to. Deciding that it wasn't worth thinking about and spoiling her good mood, she slipped the key into the lock and turned it. For some strange reason, the lights were already on inside. Kyoko stood in the doorway feeling a little shocked as a tall man with blond hair stood up from the couch. Next to him sat a beautiful woman with long red-brown hair, the confused look on her face mirroring the one on Kyoko's.

"Kyoko-chan? What are you doing here?" Kuu asked.

**0s**

**Mwahahaha!!! XD**

**Today I would have posted on time, because I had it finished on Saturday, but there was something up with FF so I couldn't upload my story. Not sure about next week though, I'm apologising in advance. BTW guys, thanks for giving me over 150 reviews!! My life is complete!! Also, thank you to all those people who read my note last time and gave me ideas. **

**Also, I'm not sure exactly how Kuu would address Kyoko, but I decided probably first names right? Since she was his son and all (how weird that sounded…) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, next chapter up now! Sorry about last week... I've gotten busier, but really, I'm just lazy. Sorry about that, please forgive me!! Anyway, read the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: **This story must not be read by anyone not studying four unit maths or advanced ancient Greek. The author does not take responsibly for anything other than wasted time incurred while perusing this story, including lightning strikes, drowning, asphyxiation, volcanic eruption, tsunamis, earthquakes or other acts of God. **Not mine.** --- (That was the important part.) Freshest if eaten before date on carton.

Batteries not included.

**0**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN!!**

Kyoko remained standing awkwardly in the doorway for about one second, before she was flying across the room with the excited, admiring grin on her face that said that she'd just morphed into her version of Kuon Hizuri, who was in actuality, her much esteemed sempai. But she didn't know that.

"Dad!" Kyoko exclaimed, hugging him. Julie looked a little surprised but then she smiled. She had, of course, been informed that while her husband was in Japan he had gained another 'son'. She laughed when she heard about it; fancy telling a young girl to play your long lost son! Now as she looked at Kyoko, who was talking animatedly in pretty good English, she could see how this girl had somehow managed to make her real child, Ren, fall in love with her. She practically radiated a sweet sort of innocence, evidence of a golden heart. Now, Julie coughed to remind the other two that she was in the room. Kuu nudged Kyoko, who snapped out of her character to bow somewhat confusedly at Julie. Julie smiled at her.

"Kyoko-chan, this is my wife, Julie." Kuu said, putting an arm around her.

"Nice to meet you, Kyoko-chan." Julie said. Kyoko beamed at her, already loving the beautiful woman, although whether she'd let her adoptive mother into Ren's kitchen was debateable. They chatted for a little while about easy topics, like the flight over from America, the weather, what Kyoko was working on at the moment. They were seated in Ren's living room, in front of the TV, and Kyoko was so glad to see Kuu that she hadn't yet asked why he'd come. And brought Julie too. She was reminded that she was still wearing her boots indoors, having forgotten to take them off at the door.

"Excuse me, I need to get my slippers from my room." Kyoko said apologetically, "Just give me one minute."

She walked down the corridor, feeling completely at home and turned into the room that had become 'hers'. She didn't see the look that Kuu and Julie passed to each other from behind her back. After changing her shoes and her clothes to more comfortable ones, she returned to the living room and sat down in time to look up with the others when a key scraped in the door and it swung open.

**0**

"Kyoko, I'm back." Ren called as he slipped his keys into his pocket. Stupid Yashiro; that man had started teasing him the moment Kyoko left the car. Wiping his feet on the doormat, he raised his head to meet the eyes of three different people; his over enthusiastic father, his beloved mother whom he hadn't seen in four years and the love of his life, all sitting together in his living room. Why were they there? Unsurprisingly, he froze.

"Hi Ren!" Kyoko said happily, totally unaware of his problems, "This is Tou-san and Julie-san. They're here because...Um…? " She said, looking questioningly at the older couple as she realised she didn't actually know.

Now they had a problem. Kuu had somewhat realised that Kyoko had no idea who he was, that is, Ren's father, as she'd just introduced them. Yet for some reason, she seemed to be living here; she had her own key. He'd had to get one off the President. Were they together? At least Ren had got around to dropping the suffix; that's something. Now he just had to come up with some reason for being here, as he didn't want to blow his real son's cover. Ren, on the other hand, was unmoving in the doorway, mind reeling. Had his dad told Kyoko who he was? Why was she still smiling at him? What the hell did he do now?

It was now that Kuu's more extensive experience in acting asserted itself. He reacted just a couple of seconds after Kyoko's introduction. Standing up and smiling his media smile, Kuu approached to his son with his hand outstretched.

"Hi, I'm Kuu Hizuri. You must be Ren Tsuruga." Kuu said in Japanese. Ren took his cue and moved from his place at the door, moving forward to shake Kuu's hand, seemingly unperturbed although he sent his father a worried look.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Hizuri-san." He said, glancing at Kyoko. She smiled at him, and a little part of his worry fell away.

Unable to contain herself, Julie stood up and walked over to her son.

"Hello, Ren-san, I'm Julie." She spoke in English, and instead of shaking hands she reached up to hug him. If anyone called her out on it, she could just say she picked it up in America. Ren blushed a little, but Kyoko didn't seem to mind. "We over here on business, and we thought we'd drop in on my son." No doubt Kyoko thought the woman meant her, but Ren knew it was aimed at him.

Kyoko beamed her, apparently relieved that Julie seemed to acknowledge her, which she did. A rumble of her stomach seemed to remind her that she hadn't eaten yet, and she turned and asked Kuu and Julie whether they'd like to stay for dinner. Julie immediately agreed, not wanting to leave after seeing her son for the first time in so long. He'd grown so tall. Well, he'd always been tall. And his hair was black; he'd dyed it blonde again for the video message that he sent them. She already knew that, as she'd watched all the movies he'd ever made; after the first year or so, Lory would ring and tell them, and send them things.

As Kyoko bustled happily out of the room, an awkward silence fell upon the family members. Julie sat down next to Kuu as Ren stood there awkwardly; not knowing whether or not he should sit down in his own house. He finally opted for sitting, and ended up sitting there awkwardly. They could hear Kyoko banging around in the kitchen, and Ren felt sure that in half an hour or so, there would be enough food even for Kuu Hizuri, the bottomless pit. He had no idea how he was such a light eater while his father ate so much.

Julie finally broke the silence by quietly saying, "We missed you, Kuon."

Ren looked up at his mother. She was smiling happily at him, grateful to see him after so long, but underlying her joy was also regret. She wouldn't be staying. Ren smiled softly at her. He'd always loved his mother even after he left her. It was good to see her again, even though she'd dyed her hair. The new colour, a reddish brown, suited her. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Kuu finally had to ask a question that had been nagging at him.

"Kuon, are you and Kyoko…?"

Ren looked up, "Are we…? Oh. _Oh_." He said, getting it "Don't worry, she's just here for the time being. We had a little stalker problem so she's been living here temporarily."

Kuu looked shocked; he loved Kyoko. "What?! Is she ok?"

"Fine, fine, no problem. We got the person a while ago, she just never got around to moving back out." Ren said.

"Oh." Kuu sat back, draping an arm around Julie, "Well, that's good."

Julie smiled, "I think I'll need to get to know my future daughter-in-law."

**0**

Kyoko's food was, as always, wonderful. She was very pleased with herself for making such a large amount of food for Kuu with the ingredients that she had. Julie, as it turned out, had a normal appetite. Even Ren ate quite a bit, and she felt very happy. They ate at the dining table that she and Ren barely used; with only two people, the table was really too big. The meal was a lively one, with Kuu joking around like he always did and Ren smiling naturally for once. As it turned out, her adoptive mother had quite a sense of dry humour. If she could've chosen a mother, she'd choose someone like Julie; kind and beautiful.

After dinner, Kuu and Ren decided to go sit and watch the cricket on Ren's widescreen TV. They both got up from the table in the exact same way, which made Kyoko laugh. They glanced at her, and the similarity between their actions was again, quite striking. She smiled at them.

"I just realised how similar you two look. It's pretty funny." She laughed, watching as their expressions took on the same wary look as they glanced at each other. "It's okay, it's not a bad thing."

They shugged and went to sit down on the couch, watching the cricket and commenting on various shots every now and then. Kyoko stayed at the table, talking with Julie as the other woman drank a glass of the campaign Ren had opened earlier. She asked about how Kyoko met Ren, and her previous life. It was difficult, at first, to talk about something as irritating and painful as how she'd met Shotarou, that stupid evil egotistical cockroach, but she did it without too many demons leaking out. Ren must have felt the change of atmosphere, as he glanced back and sent her a meaningful look at Julie as her demons started appearing. Kyoko reined them in with sheer force of will; she'd hate to scare such a gentle lady.

It was getting late when Kyoko look up at the clock. The game had finished a short while ago, and her own conversation had moved on from her past. Julie and she had been discussing the acting of some of Japan's most famous old movies. Now, the clock told them that it was much later than what she'd thought.

"Oh dear." Kyoko said, "Julie-san, it's already 12:15."

Even the older woman seemed a little shocked. "Already? Kuu!" she called, "Kuu, it's past midnight!"

"Really? Wow, time flies." Kuu said, standing up from his position on the couch. "By the way, Australia won that one."

Julie nodded, and stood up from the table. "Well, it's been great meeting you, Kyoko, but I think Kuu and I had better go now."

Kyoko also smiled hopefully, "I hope we can catch up later."

Ren also stood up, smiling his gentlemanly smile. "If you haven't made arrangements for accommodation yet, you'd be welcome to take my room for tonight."

Julie glanced at her husband, silently asking him to agree. Kuu hesitated, thinking it was a little odd to offer a room to people you supposedly just met. Kyoko had already started noticing the similarity between them. It was hard not to miss when they stood together.

"It would be no trouble." Ren said smoothly but firmly, "I can sleep out here, and Kyoko's got her own room."

"Thank you." Kuu accepted. "We'd love to."

So Kyoko got some sheets and arranged them on the couch, while Ren got some other things for their guests. Kuu and Julie had brought overnight bags with them; their other possessions at the Presidents house. Palace was probably more accurate. Kyoko herself was very happy that the two had agreed to stay over; it was just like the gentlemanly Ren to offer a room to them, seeing as it was so late. She said her goodnights, saving Ren for last, before she lay down to sleep. For some reason, though, she couldn't fall asleep. Probably because it was so humid. She decided to get up and have a drink of water, and walked into the still lit kitchen in her pyjamas.

There was Ren and Julie, hugging. Julie reached up and kissed him on the cheek. They broke away awkwardly as they realised she was there. Kyoko stared in shock, different emotions flicking across her small face. Surprise, distress, hurt. She just stood there like a limp rag doll. Ren put his hands out imploringly, taking a tentative step towards her.

"Kyoko, it's not what it looks like."

She just stared at him, blankly, before saying "Excuse me," in a perfectly calm voice, turning around and walking out of the room.

**0**

**Okay, that was mean. But now, it's interesting, right? Although I feel sorry for Ren; he's just not seen his parents in ages. **

**Please review, I've had a really crappy week… Damn school…**


	17. Chapter 17

**This be the next chappie!! I had so much work this week I was literally **_**buried**_** under it. I've only just started digging my way out. Thank you to all those people who reviewed; it's you guys who make writing worthwhile. **

**Disclaimer: **Belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura.

**0**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN!!**

Twenty second ago, Ren had been happy. Kyoko was safe and asleep, his dad was in the bedroom, and his mother had stayed up to talk to him. She'd said she'd watched all of his movies, seen all of his interviews, and she was proud of him. Julie also said she approved of Kyoko with a knowing wink. Ren had blushed at that. Then she hugged him, and he was glad, because it had been such a long time since they'd seen each other. She gave him a little kiss on the cheek, just as she had when he was little, and he smiled at her. And that had to be the exact moment Kyoko walked in.

Of course she'd assume something was wrong. Any normal person would. Ren knew she'd take it badly; she'd think he was cheating with her adopted father's beloved wife. He expected screaming, crying and demands to know what the _hell_ was going on. But Kyoko was never like the other girls; it was one of the reasons he loved her; and she just stood there, excused herself and walked out of the room before he could explain.

Now he ran after her. He had to explain, or she might cut him off altogether, like she did Sho when he broke her trust. He wouldn't allow that to happen, not after all this time; it would be too cruel to be rejected over something as happy as being hugged by your mother. Ren reached out and grabbed her arm, forcing her to a stop. They were now standing in the hallway, away from the dining room, almost at Kyoko's room, in fact. Ren was glad his mother had stayed away; she would help explain afterwards, but now wasn't the right time. Now was for both of them.

"Kyoko, it wasn't what it looks like." He said staring into her totally emotionless eyes and willing her to believe, "There is a reason."

Suddenly, Kyoko's mask broke. It started with a tiny glimpse of hurt in her eyes, which she tried to blink away, but it spread over her face until it was the most heart-wrenching thing Ren had ever seen. Kyoko had wet eyes, but was not allowing any tears to fall.

"Tell me." She said, begging. "If there is a reason, _tell me it_. Just give me _something_."

And now the tears fell, but she dashed them away with her hand, staring up at him with determined eyes. She just needed a plausible explanation, and she'd believe it. Ren hesitated. He couldn't make up a lie; she'd find out eventually and it would hurt even more. Now was the time to tell her the truth. He would have to tell her who Kuu and Julie really were, not her parents, but his. Although one day he intended that they should be hers too. He sighed.

"Come back to the kitchen, Kyoko, and sit down. I'll explain there."

And she followed him, without a word.

Julie rose from where she was sitting on the couch, took one look at Ren's face and said, "I'll go get Kuu."

Ren nodded his thanks. Kyoko looked a bit worried, a bit confused, but a little relieved. Apparently he wasn't acting like a guilty person. Who invited their mistress's husband to sit up and hear an explanation about why you were kissing them when caught?

Kuu walked into the room, bleary eyed, holding Julie's hand. He had always been quick to sleep. Looking at Kyoko's tear strained face, he was immediately more alert. Kuu glanced a quick question to Ren, who answered it with a tightening of his lips. With a worried little grimace, he walked over to sit on the couch by Kyoko, the only person she'd probably allow contact with at the moment. Well, looks like it was time to make a clean breast of it.

"Ok Kyoko, this may come as a shock, but…" He swallowed, wetting his lips nervously, "But Kuu and Julie are…They're actually…"

She was staring at him. Those eyes… she'd probably hate him now. But he didn't have to mention the fact that the Fairy Prince she'd loved, because she _had_ loved him the way innocent children did, was actually him. He could save that for a time when they were closer, preferably when it wasn't technically morning and he'd had time to think. Maybe the best thing would be to blurt it out all at once, like ripping off a band-aid. He felt incredibly nervous, but if he didn't say anything now, he knew his mother would, and it should really come from him.

"Kuu and Julie are my parents." Ren said, steeling himself. Kyoko's profoundly shocked expression did not bode well.

"I used to live in America with them, but I moved back here to Japan to become an actor. Lory came to get me, as he's a friend of my family's. That's the reason you thought we looked so similar. It's hereditary. I'm sorry about not mentioning it; I didn't want people to think that I was living off my father's fame. About that thing in the kitchen…" He faltered. Now that he'd started talking, it seemed difficult to stop. "Well, I haven't seen my parents in four years, except that little jaunt last year with my father, so mother just felt a little emotional and hugged me… And then you came in and I suppose you got the wrong idea…"

Ren decided it was high time to stop babbling and figure out exactly how Kyoko felt about this latest development. If he was lucky, she only wouldn't talk to him for a month.

**0**

Kyoko sat stupefied as she heard Ren's explanation. It was hard to take in; Kuu and Julie were his parents? The part of her brain not totally stunned told her that it was entirely possible; only people as good-looking as that could have a son as handsome as Ren Tsuruga. That would mean that when she was acting for Kuu, he was actually pretending to be a younger Ren. She remembered Kuu's rant of his perfect son; beautiful, kind, diligent, manly, strong, good reflexes and above all, smart. Well, it certainly fit her Ren. Wait, that would mean he wasn't Ren he was…

"So, that means you're actually Kuon Hizuri?" Kyoko said bewilderedly, the first thing she'd spoken in some time.

Julie took charge. "Yes, he's actually Kuon, my son. I hope you understand, Kyoko, he _had_ his reasons. What you saw; is it really so bad, a mother embracing her long-lost son?"

She looked so piteous that Kyoko hadn't the heart to be angry at her, "Oh, of course not! It didn't matter anyway, Ren… that is, Kuon, wouldn't ever do anything like… well, you know."

She flushed. Admittedly, when she'd first walked in on them, her innocent mind had simply screeched to a halt, unable to process what her senses told her. Different possibilities, each less likely than the next whirled through her brain. He was acting, he was blackmailed, he was possessed, she was trapped in a parallel world of nightmarish dilemmas… But in the end, she'd been forced to think what any normal person would. Julie, the wife of her adopted father, was having an affair with her crush, Ren Tsuruga. It was probably the first time she'd admitted to herself that she liked Ren in a more-than-friends way.

"Of course not." Julie said in a businesslike way, her previous expression totally wiped from her beautiful face. Huh. She was just as devious as Ren, in her way. Looks like acting is in the blood.

"Kyoko, I'm sure you had a shock, but why don't we all go to bed now and talk it over in the morning?" Kuu suggested kindly, "I'm sure you'll have lots of questions."

Kyoko nodded blankly, her mind only just recovering. She muttered a 'good night' to the Hizuri family and toddled back to her room, not making eye contact with anything but the carpet. Kyoko lay down on her bed and wrapped the blankets around her like a snug cocoon. From the living room she heard a muted buzz as the family talked quietly amongst themselves. The selfish, weak part of her whined that she was always being excluded; Ren had apparently not seen fit to inform her that he was Kuu's son, and Kuu hadn't said anything either.

She heard footsteps as two people, probably husband and wife, trooped up the hall to Ren's room, shutting the door behind them. Another pair of feet moved to the bathroom and brushed their teeth, carefully turning out the light behind them. Ren, of course it was Ren, then poked his head into her room through the door she hadn't bothered shutting properly. She didn't move; she hadn't yet decided how she felt about his heritage. After a good couple of seconds, Kyoko heard a subdued sigh and her door slid shut, feet shuffling back up the corridor to the living room, when the light peeping under her door disappeared.

As she lay there in the dark, listening to the sound of city traffic that reached even here, Kyoko realised that Ren had never once lied to her. She just hadn't asked. In fact, even when she was Bo and had suggested that he'd grown up overseas, he'd actually said he lived in America. And when that evil Beagle said that Ren Tsuruga was a stage name, he had admitted in front of her that, yes, it was. It wasn't like he'd gone out of his way to deceive her. And she couldn't hate him; she knew he was, above all, a good man.

**0**

When she got up at her usual time that morning, Kyoko felt quite refreshed. And sort of important. She was now privy to information that, she gathered, only Lory and the Hizuri's knew. Information of Japan's number one male entertainer, and sure to be their biggest ever star, which put her in a very interesting position. A more callous person would have rung the tabloids by now; even the news she was staying in his house would be worth millions. This sort of news would put her directly in the spotlight, but being who she was, she never even seriously considered it.

Walking quietly down the corridor, she saw the dark figure of her sempai stretched languorously out on the couch, and smiled. She'd make an extra special (and extremely large) meal for everyone to eat, to show that there were no hard feelings. Quietly getting to work in the kitchen, she made one of her best simple Japanese meals and had it almost finished by the time she heard a rustle from the living room. Shortly after, Ren walked into the kitchen with an incredulous look on his face, and she awarded him with a beaming smile. Now that she'd had time to think of it, Kyoko felt tremendously happy that he'd told her information that was potentially career damaging. Ren himself just looked bewildered. She told him to go wake up his parents; she'd have breakfast on the table in five.

Breakfast was dominated with embarrassing stories from Ren's youth; from the time when Julie tried her latest 'cookies' on him to when he got lost at the airport when he was seven. Kyoko had never laughed harder in her life, and was oblivious to the fact that should anyone else have looked into the room, they would have seen a happy couple and their parents enjoying a meal at home. The men offered to wash up and Kyoko gratefully accepted. Kuu and Ren really were alike, in a way; both were so polite it would've been useless to protest. She and Julie settled down, once again, on the aforementioned couch, Ren's blankets having been pushed onto a different chair.

Kyoko was still laughing as Julie mentioned the time Ren tried to cut his own hair, annoyed with his mother's idea of a 'good' hairstyle.

"I couldn't believe it!" Julie said cheerfully, "I leave for a couple of days and come back to an almost bald son! He'd cut it so dreadfully it had to be practically shaved!"

Kyoko laughed, "I'd have loved to see it! Ren when he was little…"

"Oh!" Julie remembered, rummaging around in her bag, "Here, I've got a picture of him when he was 10."

She pulled it out of her wallet, and showed it to Kyoko, and her mouth fell open. A distant part of her brain told her that this must have been what Marguerite felt when she found out that her husband was the Scarlet Pimpernel. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with the picture or the person in it; the boy was young, even ethereal, smiling a beautiful sweet smile of an innocent. He looked just like a Fairy Prince, and the thing was, she'd defiantly seen this boy before.

**0**

**Dun dun DUN!!! Uh oh!**

**Anyways, sorry I'm late guys, as before, homework really gets you down. (By about six feet. Just kidding!)**

**Please review; I currently have 195 reviews. My goal is now 250 review before I finish the story~! ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yes, I know, I'm bad. I didn't post last week. This week I'm even busier, but meh. Missing two weeks in a row is unacceptable. **

**Anyway, yes, we are now at that happy little revelation point~! NEWS FLASH! Ren Tsuruga = Fairy Prince Corn! Thank you to all the people who reviewed; I think this is the greatest amount of reviews per chapter I've ever got!**

**Disclaimer: **Do not own anything! (Except plot bunnies)

**0**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN!!**

Ren sighed a little to himself after being ignored, yet again. It had been about three days since his mother had shown Kyoko the picture of him when he was little, and it didn't go down well. Kyoko's previous good mood had been completely dispelled; she'd come marching up to him while he was up to his elbows in suds and dishes, demanding to know why he didn't say he was Corn? Ren stood shocked, waiting for his synapses to start firing again. He immediately reverted to his Tsuruga Ren personality, and politely denied all knowledge. If anything it made her angrier. She'd actually thrown the little picture in his face, or near enough, before stomping off to her room. He heard her later that night crying from shock and loss, but knew he wasn't exactly the suitable person to deal with it. He'd sent Julie in.

Really, he was just unlucky. Unlucky that his mother had a picture of him in her bag. Unlucky that she'd decided to show it to Kyoko. Unlucky that she'd recognised him. Well, it really wasn't his mother's fault; she hadn't known about the secret history he'd had with Kyoko so long ago, lifetimes ago. He'd changed so much since then. Now that she knew, he'd had to try and explain to her why he had not told her he was her fairy prince before, even when she was crying over him. He felt bad about that, torn even, wanting to comfort her, wanting to keep his secret, wanting her. He didn't realise she was just annoyed that he hadn't told her at the same time; and _just_ when she thought he trusted her!

Julie had been the one to convince Kyoko to stay; she'd been all for going back to the Daruma couple. Julie told her that she wanted to get to know her other child, and it was much better if they stayed in the same place. So, she had stayed. But she hadn't spoken one word to him since, other than a frosty 'Thank you' when he held the door open for her, as he'd always done before. It was as if he didn't exist. She still smiled brightly at everyone (except him) and talked (but not to him) and cooked food for everyone at his apartment (still for him. She seemed to still want him to eat. That was good, right?). His father was covertly laughing at him, and even Yashiro mentioned he was developing a pout. A _pout_. And Yashiro still didn't even know exactly what was going on, but if Kyoko kept acting like this everyone would soon know that they'd had a fight.

'_A lover's tiff!'_, laughed his mother.

Now they were back at work, and Mayui's new manager was once again ambushing him the moment he walked in the door. Kyoko didn't seem to like it, but she was angry at him and so ignored it, walking away to chat happily with one of the stagehands. No help from there today. Ren took it as part of his punishment. Maybe if he suffered more obviously, she'd give in.

**0**

Kyoko pursed her lips briefly before turning away, her face morphing back into an innocent smile. Acting was becoming more and more a part of her everyday life. She could see how Ren did it... No. No thinking about him. Even if that horrible fake lady _was _trying to molest him.

Right now, she had got over the two shocks she'd received: one, Ren was Kuu's son; two, Ren was Corn, her Fairy Prince. She could forgive him for not telling her the first when they first met Kuu, but the second? Particularly when he'd already told her some of his past! She was really just angry at the memory. She had to remind herself to be mad at him. Julie she loved more with every passing day, Kuu was just as eccentric as ever, in his own way, but Ren... Ren was always _there_. She could constantly feel his presence, wherever they were. Before she had not minded it, she'd welcomed it even, but now it was a thorn that needled her. Kyoko had grown so accustomed to him being there. There were times when she felt like saying something and would start to turn around, only to stop uncomfortably then continue what she was doing. It made for a very awkward day, plus the growing feeling of guilt as she knew Ren _would_ apologise, if she didn't keep cutting him off.

Now she chatted happily with a stage hand, the Natsu part of her enjoying Ren's discomfort but at the same time resenting the woman who caused it. Her characters were really starting to make themselves know. If any normal person went to a doctor and mentioned that they had personalities that sometimes took over, they'd be sent to an institution. As it was, she gathered that most actors had similar problems; characters they'd given their all into creating, strong characters, sometimes existed concurrently to their own consciousness.

Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She paused for a second, her lips tightening slightly before she turned determinately around with a polite but dismissive smile on her face, totally prepared to breeze away and ignore a certain sempai. However, it wasn't Ren, it was Daijiro. The other actor smiled down at her and made a small motion with his head to move a little away. Kyoko excused herself from the stage hand, who cheerfully waved and got on with their work, and took the gallantly offered hand Daijiro had extended. Normally she wouldn't, but she was feeling annoyed and petty.

"Hello, Kyoko-chan, I haven't seen you in a while. Our schedules keep missing each other." Daijiro murmured, his face close to her ear. Kyoko smiled at him.

"I know, it's been pretty hectic, but we'll soon be able to finish the filming. I've seen some of the editing that they've been doing with the completed scenes; it's really good!" Kyoko exclaimed. Daijiro seemed a little confused that she wasn't flattered by his attentions, but Kyoko didn't notice. He tried again.

"It's a pity we don't see more of each other." He said. How smooth.

Kyoko nodded, "I always thought it's best to have a strong bond between the main cast, because then they can work better together. Although, you and I don't really interact much. Chauvelin's main target is Re-" she stopped, frowning slightly, "Never mind."

She did not want to think about Ren right now. A glance over to where she felt his presence showed him reclining on a chair, no doubt studiously re-reading his lines from one of the scripts that were always scattered around the place. His silky black hair fell over his forehead into his eyes, and Kyoko felt the urge to walk over and fix it, an urge that she instantly quashed. She turned back to a somewhat bemused male actor.

"I'm sorry, is there some problem?" Daijiro asked politely .

"No, I'm just a little out of it today!" Kyoko replied cheerfully, smiling her version of Ren's courteous paparazzi smile.

"Well, I hope you're up for today's scenes." Daijiro joked, so hell bent on flirting with her he didn't realised that he was being somewhat offensive to someone who took their work as seriously as Kyoko. Plus she was having a bad day. To her credit, she didn't attack him with her demons, but that's not to say she didn't want to. She frowned at him, and said that she'd be perfectly fine, thank you. The she stomped moodily over to her dressing room and dumped her bag with a little more force than needed. She felt like calling Moko, but no doubt the other girl was busy with her own work. Her best friend had also recently got a good role in a TV drama, which was going to start airing in two months.

Sighing, Kyoko got to fixing her hair in preparation for the next scene. She wasn't needed for another half hour or so, but Ren had an earlier scene and she still caught a lift with him. Kyoko was not generally inclined to sulking; usually she just let out what she thought and if she heard a suitable response, she forgave and forgot. At the moment, she was simply making herself miserable, and she knew it. Julie had promised that she'd come around after the filming and they could go to lunch together, so that was incentive.

She heard a crash. Someone, probably the director, shouted immediately afterwards, then the low murmuring of a crowd of people. She suddenly felt a pain in her right shin, and instantly pushed her chair back in favour of running out the door to the filming room. As she thought, there was a large group of crewmembers and actors gathered around, with more people coming to see what the fuss was about. There was glass on the floor.

Pushing her way into the group, Kyoko heard Shinkai calling for everyone to get back to work, and that it was nothing major. A stage hand dragged a hefty light stand away from the centre of the hall. It had evidently been knocked over, and the large bulbs smashed on impact. Kyoko winced. Those things were expensive, the Director wouldn't be happy. More importantly though, was Ren, who was currently moving awkwardly to sit down on one of the side chairs. The right leg of his sensible black pants was wet looking and ripped, and although no colour was visible Kyoko knew it was wet with blood. Yashiro ran out the room, to go and find a first aid kit. The light had splintered and shards had flown out to cut Ren's lower leg.

Kyoko stood as the crowd started dispersing, watching as Ren tried in vain to calm down a young man with scraggly black hair and pimples, probably an apprentice, who was evidently responsible for the injury. He kept bowing, despite Ren's polite smile and assurances that it was not painful and he could still act fine. He had not yet noticed her. Kyoko watched as a drop of blood made its way down Ren's shoe to pool on the floor. It was followed by another, then another, but not too much. She suddenly felt extremely annoyed at herself, for being so immature.

**0**

Yashiro returned with the first aid kit, slightly puffed from running around the building to get one. He'd been right there when the accident happened; the silly boy was too busy staring at Ren to keep a watch on the heavy lap he was carrying. When he tripped, it slipped and Ren had moved forward to try to grab it, but it was too late. The glass bulbs had exploded outwards and caught him on the lower shin, ripping though his fashionable suit pants. Luckily, Yashiro knew the wounds themselves were not bad; Ren would've signalled him if they were.

When he re-entered the room, he saw Kyoko standing staring at Ren who was smiling away a troubled teen. She looked sort of angry, and when she saw him, she stomped over. Yashiro backed off a step. Kyoko merely took the first aid kit from him and went to help Ren, without saying a word. He smiled. He'd noticed that things had been decidedly cool between them recently, and he was glad it seemed to be ending. Good thing too. He'd hate to have to trip up more workers; Shinkai wouldn't give him any more.

**0**

**Ok, that's it for now. For the people who thought the filming had finished, no, it hadn't. The story finishes when the movie filming does. I'll stick up a summary of the filming before the next chapter. **

**To those who accuse me of an OC Kyoko, I know, I know, it was a little weird. Please review~! **


End file.
